Duas Luas
by Queen Hady
Summary: Maria não sabia se iria funcionar quando encontrou as palavras naquele estranho livro, ela só queria impedir o diretor do orfanato de abusar das meninas, quando se deparou com o próprio deus da Mentira e da Malícia a sua frente. Ela sabe que está entregando sua alma, só não esperava perder também seu coração. Loki/OC Thor/Jane Tony/Pepper Clint/Natasha e outros. Avengers' Movie
1. Prólogo

**Nome:** Duas Luas

**Ship:** Loki e OC

**Rate:** M

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Avengers assim como seus personagens não me pertencem e sim aos seus determinados proprietários. O enredo e os personagens originais são de própria dessa autora. Não há nenhuma intenção de violação de direto autoral, apenas uma jovem fã da série querendo prestar sua homenagem aos personagens que aprendeu a amar.

**Nota da Autora:** Eu sou completamente apaixonada pelo Loki, tenho que admitir, e durante muito tempo tive meus medos sobre escrever sobre o personagem porque tinha medo de acabar estragando não conseguindo descrevê-lo corretamente. Bom, finalmente consegui coragem para postar essa história que estava na minha mente já fazia um tempinho. A história se passa durante os Vingadores no primeiro filme, algumas coisas serão idênticas, outras nem tanto. Ainda estou fazendo minha mente sobre usar eventos de Thor 2, Homem de Ferro 3 e Capitão América 2. Se eu for usar, vocês saberão.

Bom, espero que gostem.

* * *

** Prólogo**

Maria se encolheu ao canto do seu quarto, sentindo seu corpo doendo, mas ela já estava acostumada com aquela dor, a dor da invasão, as marcas dos dedos sobre sua pele começando a ficar meio roxo onde ele a apertou, as mordidas sobre sua coxa levemente avermelhadas. Sentiu o gosto de suas lágrimas entre seus lábios junto com o gosto de seu sangue por causa do corte em sua boca.

Tentou chorar baixinho para não acordar Jane, a pequena já tinha chorado tanto ao ver Maria voltar ao quarto daquele jeito, não queria preocupar ainda mais a criança.

Ela se sentia tão cansada...

Cansada de estar só, sem ninguém lá fora que pudesse confortá-la ou abraça-la. Jane estava lá, mas ela ainda era tão pequena, dentre em breve estaria completando oito anos, e parecia errado deixar que a garotinha a confortasse.

Maria também estava com medo, a última frase dele quando terminou com ela ainda rodopiava em sua mente.

_"Você está ficando velha, Maria"._

Ela sabia o que significava. Que dentre em breve ela não conseguiria mais usar seu corpo como escudo para proteger as outras garotas, que ele estava se cansando dela, e quando isto acontecesse, quem poderia impedi-lo de investir contra as outras meninas? A quem elas poderiam pedir socorro?

Sentiu seu estômago se revoltar ao pensar que ele poderia usar até mesmo Jane, e as lágrimas que tentava reprimir vieram com ainda mais força. Ela tinha suportado até ali, deixando que ele abusasse de seu corpo porque era a mais velha e a mais forte das demais garotas. Estava acostumada ao abuso contínuo do diretor do orfanato, mas o que ela faria agora que ele já a considerava sem atrativos?

Furiosa, apertou com força seus cabelos, tentando causar ainda mais dor a si mesma, como uma forma de se punir. Ela era fraca, boba e estúpida, a única coisa que ela sabia que poderia pará-lo era seu corpo... Mas e agora? Ela já não tinha mais utilidade para ele e as meninas sofreriam.

— Mama, o que eu vou fazer? - Sussurrou encarando a lua cheia lá fora através da janela aberta do quarto, tentando descobrir se de alguma forma sua mãe poderia ajudá-la, mas sua mãe estava morta, assim como seu papa e sua bisa... Todos eles se foram e ela tinha ficado só.

Levantou-se com dores e procurou caminhar sem fazer barulho em direção à porta do quarto, precisava de um banho, precisava tirar o cheiro de sexo impregnado em seu corpo que a fazia sentir ainda mais nojo, quando acabou tropeçando em algo.

— Ai ai... - Gemeu enquanto colocava a mão sobre sua testa, sentindo a mesma pegajosa, mesmo sobre a luz fraca da lua, percebeu que tinha se machucado e a mancha entre seus dedos era sangue... Seu sangue.

Olhando ao redor, tentou descobrir em que tinha tropeçado, quando acabou encontrando o livro que tinha comprado naquela manhã na pequena loja de antiguidades. Tinha o escondido do reitor porque sabia que ele ficaria furioso se visse aquele livro, diria que ela estava praticando heresias e a faria se ajoelhar e rezar sobre o milho como punição.

Dedilhou os estranhos símbolos sobre a capa de couro, ainda se lembrando das palavras da vendedora.

_"Este livro irá se revelar para aquele ou aquela que for merecedor ou merecedora de conhecer seus segredos"._

Por alguns segundos encarou o livro, se perguntando se ele se abriria novamente para ela. Respirando fundo, se concentrou sobre os estranhos símbolos de ferro e observou extasiada quando as trancas começaram a retroceder num perfeito caracol ao mesmo tempo em que ela ouvia o barulho das engrenagens.

Olhou com atenção e suspirou frustrada ao ver novamente as páginas em branco, até que uma gota de sangue em sua mão fez uma mancha sobre o velho livro e, pouco a pouco, as palavras começaram a surgir, deixando a jovem espantada.

— É real. -Sussurrou, observando as palavras e os desenhos sobre o livro. Tudo parecia tão delicado apesar de ser manuscrito. Havia letras diferentes sobre o mesmo, como se tivesse sido escrito por mais de uma pessoa, apesar de amarelado ainda estava em ótimo estado e um pouco além da metade se encontrava completamente em branco, como se não tivesse sido concluído.

— Essa língua... Como eu conseguirei ler este livro?- Pensou frustrada, deslizando delicadamente seus dedos sobre as palavras à sua frente, testando o som de algumas delas em seus lábios, e então de repente algo mudou, mesmo em outra língua, ela conseguia entender o que estava escrito à sua frente. — Mágica - Sussurrou admirada.

Mesmo com a luz fraca do luar, procurou vasculhar as páginas à sua frente sem saber ao certo o que procurava... Uma resposta, talvez. Se ao menos aquele livro tivesse a solução para seus problemas...

Havia os mais variados feitiços e conhecimentos dentro daquele antigo livro, mas Maria deslizava as páginas sem realmente prestar atenção a nenhuma... Até que ela leu uma pequena frase em um canto do livro sobre o qual seu dedo havia simplesmente parado sobre: _Invocando o deus Loki._

Loki.

Ela sabia quem ele era, tinha lido sobre ele na escola. O deus da Mentira e da Malícia, dizia o texto. Maria sempre fora apaixonada por mitologia, em especial a nórdica, e sempre alimentou em segredo o desejo de que tudo fosse real, que não fossem apenas histórias.

Tinha ficado extremamente animada quando falaram sobre esse deus, Thor, que tinha protegido alguns humanos em alguma cidade pequena do interior... Ao ver aquelas imagens, foi como se algo dentro dela dissesse que era real, que ela não era louca por acreditar naquelas histórias, desde então procurava fascinada tudo que pudesse sobre os deuses dos vikings.

Até que o diretor do orfanato, um homem extremamente religioso, notou seu interesse e a obrigou a ficar ajoelhada por horas dizendo que ela não deveria encher sua mente com histórias de deuses pagãos. Tinha sido por isso que havia escondido aquele livro, sabia que ele ficaria furioso se soubesse que ela tinha voltado a pesquisar sobre os mesmos assuntos de antes.

Observou as palavras à sua frente sem saber ao certo como agir. Se ela pudesse ao menos invocar o deus, será que ele poderia ajudá-la a se livrar do reitor? Ele era o deus das mentiras e trapaças, não? Mas parecia tão errado aquele pensamento quando ele surgiu em sua mente... Ela não deveria. Deveria?

Respirando fundo, olhou para o céu lá fora, encarando a lua como se ela tivesse a resposta para seu dilema.

Não poderia ser errado, não? Ela só queria que o diretor parasse de machucá-la, que ele não machucasse mais ninguém, será que era tão errado querer que ele desaparecesse para sempre ou ao menos deixasse ela e as demais crianças em paz?

Mas, e se não funcionasse? Se desse tudo errado? Ou se desse tudo certo? Seria ela capaz de fazer o pedido? O que ele exigiria em troca?

Respirando fundo, caminhou até o pequeno banheiro do quarto e encarou sua imagem no espelho. Sua trança estava completamente desfeita, seu lábio inferior estava cortado, havia roxos e vermelhos por todo o seu corpo e um líquido pegajoso escorria por entre suas pernas, a lembrando do que tinha acontecido.

Sentiu sua bile se agitar e em poucos segundos todo o jantar daquela noite era liberado por seu estômago. Deu descarga e caminhou até a pia e escovou rapidamente seus dentes para tirar o gosto do vômito de sua boca. Respirou fundo e arrumou sua trança, e então com uma toalha de rosto molhada começou a se limpar, querendo tirar da sua pele o cheiro daquele homem. Se ao menos a água e o pano fossem suficientes para apagar as memórias de anos de abuso. Delicadamente, começou a limpar suas partes intimas devido à dor e não pode evitar novas lágrimas enquanto se limpava, observando a mordida avermelhada sobre um de seus seios.

"_Não chore, Maria, não agora"._ Pensou consigo mesma, tentando reprimir as lágrimas, sabia que se tivesse a chance faria o mesmo novamente, antes ela do que alguma das meninas mais novas, elas não mereciam passar por aquilo.

Provavelmente teria que faltar a escola amanhã novamente para que não perguntassem sobre os roxos em seu corpo. Ela já estava muito atrasada em comparação às outras garotas de sua idade, não que não fosse inteligente, pelo contrário, era uma aluna dedicada, mas ela quase sempre precisava faltar para esconder os roxos em seu corpo ou porque ficava para trás cuidando de alguma das crianças mais novas quando estas adoeciam.

Colocou suas roupas dentro do cesto de roupas sujas e rapidamente colocou um de seus pijamas, caminhando novamente de volta ao quarto. Queria um analgésico para dor, mas não se lembrava onde tinha deixado sua cartela. Abriu uma de suas gavetas e retirou uma de suas pílulas anticoncepcionais, tinha conseguido as mesmas num posto de saúde, não suportaria a ideia de carregar um filho daquele monstro.

Jane ressoava tranquilamente do outro lado do quarto. E pensar que se ela não fizesse algo logo, a pequena poderia ser a próxima vítima daquele crápula, aquilo a fez sentir ainda mais ódio que anteriormente.

Encarou o livro ainda aberto esquecido sobre o chão e depois novamente a criança. Tinha tomado sua decisão. Não apenas por ela, mas por aquelas outras meninas que residiam no velho orfanato.

Respirando fundo, trouxe o livro para perto de si e ajoelhou-se em frente à janela com o livro à sua frente.

Deixou que as palavras se formassem em seus lábios. As mesmas fluíam tal como uma pequena melodia. Maria podia sentir toda a energia das palavras ao seu redor, como se o ar estivesse eletrificado, era uma sensação calma e ao mesmo tempo assustadora para a garota que nunca tinha vivido algo parecido.

"Por favor, dê certo". Implorava no fundo de sua mente. Quando a ultima palavra saiu de seus lábios (Melhor?), a jovem observou ao seu redor e suspirou frustrada ao ver que nada tinha acontecido... Bem, ao menos tinha tentado.

Fechou o livro e caminhou distraída em direção à sua cama, até que acabou esbarrando seu corpo em outro. Pela constituição física, ela sabia que era um homem, não era muito musculoso, mas dava para notar que era forte e alto, bem alto. A garota então ergueu sua cabeça e encarou, com certo fascínio, o belo homem de cabelos negros e olhos verdes à sua frente. Seus olhos pareciam duas esmeraldas escuras e nebulosas e a garota pegou-se perguntando o que aqueles olhos escondiam.

— Quem é você, mortal? Como conseguiu me trazer até aqui?

— Lo... Loki - Gaguejou assustada.

A sua frente com toda sua glória e pompa estava o próprio deus da Mentira e da Malícia.

_"Ai meu deus." _Mas qual Deus ela estava mencionando? Tinha funcionado, ela tinha conseguido, ele estava ali... Oh, não! Tinha funcionado.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Bom este é meu primeiro capítulo dessa fic e só pra deixar bem claro, se atentem para a classificação da fanfic, vocês foram avisados e sim terá conteúdo maduro e até mesmo pesado dentro dessa fanfic. Me deixem saber se devo continuar ou não. Já estou trabalhando no capítulo seguinte.

**AVISO:**  
Estou revisando Duas Luas com a ajuda de uma beta amiga minha, por isso não estranhe se virem capítulos escritos com travessões e outros com aspas, os capítulos com aspas são os que ainda não foram revisados. Estou enviando para revisão aos poucos *-* Beijos. Obrigada pela revisão Cora Félix - 08/10/2014


	2. I - O velho livro

**Disclaimer:** Avengers assim como seus personagens não me pertencem e sim aos seus determinados proprietários. O enredo e os personagens originais são de própria dessa autora. Não há nenhuma intenção de violação de direto autoral, apenas uma jovem fã da série querendo prestar sua homenagem aos personagens que aprendeu a amar.

* * *

**Capítulo I – O velho livro**

_Horas antes... New York_

Maria encarou o quadro a sua frente sem saber ao certo como resolver a equação a sua frente, ela odiava a sensação que estava ficando para trás novamente e teria que fazer aulas de reforço nas férias novamente esse ano, mas tinha faltado a aula da semana passada por causa de um "braço machucado" que havia sido a desculpa daquela vez, logo ela ficaria sem desculpas para faltar a escola.

Quando finalmente o sinal bateu suspirou aliviada e guardou as suas coisas, o olhar que o professor lhe lançava estava lhe deixando nervosa, provavelmente ele estava questionando se ela realmente tinha se machucado ou se havia sido uma desculpa para faltar sua aula para sair com amigos ou algo do tipo... Se ele ao menos desconfiasse da verdade.

Uma multidão de adolescentes preenchiam os corredores e a garota procurava atravessar o corredor o melhor que podia até o pátio, lugares cheios de pessoas lhe deixava desconfortável, sabia que chamava a atenção dos garotos da sua escola, mas todos aqueles olhares masculinos lhe deixavam ansiosa para fugir para o primeiro lugar seguro que encontrasse, além disso, ela só queria um momento de silêncio consigo mesma.

Sentiu alguém pular em suas costas e por alguns segundos retraiu o seu corpo até que ouviu a voz animada de Kelly sua amiga.

"Olá sumida"

"Ah... Oi Kelly" Disse abrindo um sorriso ao encarar a garota de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes a sua frente que praticamente pulava de felicidade no corredor "Hum... O que houve?" Perguntou tentando descobrir o que houve.

"Ele me chamou pra sair" Respondeu Kelly abrindo um sorriso ainda maior.

Maria sabia que ele era esse. Brandon Summer, o jogador de futebol americano da escola por quem Kelly nutria certa paixão desde o inicio do colegial.

"Nossa Kelly... Estou tão feliz por você".

"Você precisa vir comigo hoje após o termino da escola. Preciso de sua ajuda para achar a roupa certa pra esse encontro. Vai comigo né? Diz que sim vai... Eu não tenho ninguém mais para pedir pra ir comigo e minha mãe não vai me deixar ir sozinha, ela vai querer que eu saísse com minha irmã... Já imaginou eu comprando roupas para um encontro com a Stefany? Ela vai fazer da minha vida um inferno..."

"Kelly respira ok." Pediu tentando parar o discurso da amiga enquanto seguiam em direção ao pátio.

"Desculpe, eu me empolguei" Disse a loira começando a ficar vermelha ao notar o quanto tinha falado.

"Eu notei" Respondeu Maria rindo da amiga "Eu vou sim com você".

"Sério?"

"Yeah"

"AHHHHHH Valeu Maria, você é a melhor amiga de todas" Disse Kelly pulando em cima da mesma fazendo a morena rir, perto de Kelly era tão fácil ser apenas uma garota comum... Se ao menos as coisas fossem tão simples.

Maria era uma jovem de dezessete anos, longos cabelos cacheados castanhos e olhos de um tom que muito se assemelhava ao chocolate, era bem alta perto das outras garotas da sua idade, mas ainda se sentia baixinha perto dos meninos da escola, não era gorda, nem magra, e apesar de se achar bastante comum sabia que alguns garotos já haviam a definido como "gostosa", um termo que ela não achava muito agradável, estaria completando dezoito em breve, mas já tinha vivido e sofrido mais nessa vida do que muitas outras garotas de sua idade. Se há algo que se possa dizer sobre Maria, é que sua vida está muito longe dos contos de fadas com finais felizes.

Ela nasceu numa manhã fria de Setembro, uma pequena garotinha de olhos castanhos e ralos cabelos castanhos cacheados, filha da costureira Marisa com o simples vendedor Carlos Almeida de Alencar. Talvez esse fosse o quadro da família perfeita se olhássemos de perto, mas é preciso se afastar para notar os demais detalhes que formam esse quadro.

Marisa e Carlos não eram exatamente um casal apaixonado, talvez eles tivessem sido em algum ponto no passado, mas quando a jovem Maria nasceu aquele relacionamento estava mais do que abalado.

A pequena cresceria vendo a sua mãe chorar constantemente sentindo falta de se lar de onde havia sido expulsa por seu relacionamento com o jovem, na época a jovem costureira não havia se importado porque acreditava que eles ficaram juntos para sempre, mas a realidade havia se mostrado muito distante dos seus sonhos.

Carlos quase sempre aparecia cheirando a perfume de outras mulheres e apesar de suas promessas que aquela seria a única vez, nunca passavam de promessas. Solitária, perdida e desesperada ao notar que o casamento não tinha mais futuro, a costureira abandonou o marido e foi morar junto de sua avó, a bisa de Maria.

A vida com a velha senhora fora um dos poucos momentos felizes na vida de Maria, se ela pudesse voltar algum ponto de sua história seria os anos que passou com sua bisa. A vida não era fácil naquela época, o dinheiro era pouco e curto. A pequena também mal se lembrava de seu pai que acabou morto alguns anos depois do fim do casamento em uma briga com o marido de uma de suas amantes.

Quando a bisa finalmente morreu, na época Maria com treze anos, sua mãe tomou uma decisão que mudou todo o rumo de como poderia ter sido aquela história.

Marisa sonhava com um futuro melhor e muito diferente daquele de uma vida simples no interior do estado do Rio de Janeiro para ela e sua filha, alguns anos antes uma prima distante tinha conseguido entrar nos EUA e quase sempre lhe enviava cartas contando novidades. Quando a carta de sua prima chegou aquela manhã lhe convidando para ir para o outro país após a morte da avó de ambas, Marisa não pensou duas vezes e comprou as passagens para New York, mesmo mal sabendo falar inglês.

Maria tinha apenas doze anos na época e se lembrava que não queria sair de sua casa, de seus país e para longe de seus amigos, gostava da vida ali, mas sua mãe estava irredutível de sua decisão. E então embalando suas roupas numa antiga mala disse adeus aos seus amigos e a casa a qual tinha passado boa parte da sua infância, soube depois que sua mãe acabou vendendo a mesma para terem mais dinheiro.

Quando desembarcaram Maria se sentiu fascinada com as luzes da cidade, a prima de sua mãe esperava por elas no aeroporto. Foi difícil para a mãe de Marisa conseguir um emprego, como seu visto acabou espirando em poucas semanas, acabou entrando na ilegalidade no país o que dificultava bastante conseguir um emprego. Apesar de bem nova Maria ficou sabendo por sua tia que todas elas eram considerado imigrantes ilegais e podiam ser deportadas a qualquer momento para fora do país, por isso tinha que ter muito cuidado com o que falava, que aquele era um segredo das três.

Após quase um ano sua mãe conseguiu o emprego de cozinheira e arrumadeira num antigo orfanato no Brooklyn, o emprego não pagava muito, mas ao menos ela e sua mãe teriam onde dormir, uma pequena suíte dentro do orfanato, era simples, mas era o seu novo lar. Na época ela chegou a pensar que seria feliz ali até que ela encontrou o Sr. Jones, o diretor e reitor do orfanato, e foi ai que sua vida virou um inferno.

Balançando a cabeça procurou afastar as antigas memórias e tentou se concentrar na conversa animada de Kelly sobre o encontro daquela noite.

_Algumas horas depois... Após o término da escola._

Fazer compras com Kelly era sempre divertido. A menina parecia sempre ter algo engraçado para comentar sobre essa ou aquela roupa e em poucos tempos Maria acabou relaxando e sendo apenas uma adolescente normal fazendo compras com a sua amiga louca.

Finalmente tinham conseguindo encontrar o vestido perfeitamente divônico, nas palavras de Kelly, para o encontro daquela noite e caminharam em direção a estação de metrô para que a amiga pudesse ir para casa.

Kelly estava realmente bastante animada quando ela e Maria se despediram na estação de metrô, a morena só esperava que Brandon fosse realmente um bom garoto e valorizasse sua amiga. Silenciosamente ela faz um pequeno desejo que tudo dê certo para sua amiga essa noite, odiaria ver Kelly triste.

Quando o ônibus se aproximou Maria sabia que era a hora de voltar para o orfanato, mas ela não estava pronta, não ainda. Voltar significaria ter que encarar o Diretor Jones e só de imaginar aquele monstro seu estômago se revolta.

"Vai subir mocinha?" Perguntou o condutor tirando-a de seus pensamentos, ela apenas balançou a cabeça negando e se afastou para longe.

New York sempre parecia tão agitada, como se nunca parasse e ela se pegou observando os longos prédios a sua frente, se perguntando o quão perto eles deveriam estar do céu. Ás vezes ela simplesmente tem vontade de atravessar correndo um desses halls de entrada e correr escada acima até o último andar só para poder chegar um pouco mais longe do céu, um pouco mais perto do infinito.

_"Seria bom ter asas"_ ela pensa consigo mesma abrindo um pequeno sorriso _"Poderia voar pra longe"._

Quando criança ela sonhava em simplesmente poder voar até as estrelas, sonhando com lugares mágicos. Apesar de ter crescido ás vezes ela ainda pensa nisso. Só que em vez de lugares mágicos agora sonha com outros planetas, ainda mais agora que sabe que realmente existe bem mais que a Terra. Ela se pergunta como seria Asgard ou qualquer outro planeta que compõem os nove reinos que ela viu tempos atrás em um desenho antigo viking. Se Loki, Thor e todos os outros deuses eram reais, provavelmente os outros planetas ou reinos como dizia o livro também seja, certo?

A morena quase ri de si mesma. Mal tem onde cair morta, era tolice pensar em conhecer outros reinos. Balançando a cabeça como se assim pudesse afastar os pensamentos para longe Maria continuou seu caminho em direção ao seu destino, uma pequena loja de instrumentos no fim da avenida.

Sorrindo adentrou a loja e cumprimentou Elisa, uma das vendedoras e netas do dono, que estava atrás do balcão.

"Oi Maria"

"Hey Elis... Posso tocar?" Pediu um pouco tímida.

"Você sabe que tem passe livre" Respondeu simplesmente Elisa.

Maria vinha ali praticamente toda a semana e tocava por algum tempo usando alguns dos instrumentos da loja emprestado, o dono da loja, um velhinho perto dos seus setenta anos de sorriso gentil e agradável, permitia que ela tocasse contando que não quebrasse nada porque acabou se mostrando vantajoso quando as pessoas se aproximavam de sua loja para ouvir a garota tocar. Era um acordo vantajoso para ambos, Maria conseguia fregueses para ele, e ele lhe permitia tocar.

A música sempre tinha sido uma fuga para Maria, quando tocava seus problemas pareciam não existir. Tinha aprendido a tocar com o pai anos antes e nunca havia esquecido. Era estranho pensar que mal se lembrava do pai, mas se lembrava das lições de violino que ele lhe dava.

Respirando fundo fechou seus olhos e deixou as primeiras notas de Lord of the Rings, um filme do qual ela era fã, ecoarem pela pequena loja se perdendo na melodia da música. Naquele momento não havia o Sr. Jones, não havia lágrimas, não havia medo ou dúvidas. Era simples. Apenas ela e a música e as memórias felizes de seus pais, sua bisa sorrindo em sua direção enquanto lhe entregava um pedaço de pé de moleque que havia acabado de tirar do forno, sua mãe sorridente após terminar mais uma blusa de trico... Ás vezes ela via outras coisas, um reino de gelo que mesmo triste ainda parecia ter beleza, ou até mesmo um reino todo dourado com uma longa ponte que atravessava o mesmo, as torres do castelo sendo vista de longe.

Estava tão perdida dentro de seus sonhos que nem notou que tinha começado a cantar.

"When the storms of winter come starless nights will come again. When the waining sun is gone we will walk in bitter lands but in dreams."*

Foi despertada para realidade pelo som de aplausos e sorriu tímida ao notar que alguns clientes na loja a observavam. Normalmente ficaria e tocaria mais algumas músicas, mas se ficasse muito tempo hoje estaria já escuro quando chegasse ao orfanato. Entregou o violino a Elisa agradecendo a oportunidade.

"Já vai?"

"Sim, se eu demorar demais vai estar praticamente escuro quando eu chegar... Para ser honesta já está bem tarde"

"Ah sim... Bem se você quiser eu conheço um atalho pro seu bairro"

"Sério? Pode me dizer qual é?"

"Claro. Só vou atender aquele cliente e te passo as coordenadas".

"Valeu Elis"

...

O atalho que Elisa tinha lhe sugerido não era tão complicado, basicamente era usar uma viela que cortariam algumas ruas em seu caminho até a estação de metrô, como ponto de referência ela havia citado uma antiga loja de relicários que ficava ao fim dessa viela.

Suspirou ao notar que tinha tomado as coordenadas corretas ao ver a fachada da loja a sua frente, agora só precisava seguir em frente e virar algumas poucas ruas até a estação de metrô, mas ao passar em frente a antiga loja algo simplesmente a atraiu para a vitrine, ela não sabia dizer ao certo de onde vinha aquela sensação, só sabia que precisava segui-la.

Ao adentrar a loja um pequeno sino na porta tocou, mas ao olhar ao redor não encontrou nenhuma vendedora por perto.

"Olá... Alguém ai?" Perguntou um pouco tímida enquanto olhava ao redor.

A loja parecia quase mágica, havia algumas coisas ali dentro que ela nunca tinha visto antes, livros antigos se amontavam nas estantes e o que pareciam poções poderiam ser encontrado em todo o local. Quase levou um susto ao se deparar com uma caveira no canto da loja, rindo de si mesma fez um breve cumprimento a caveira como se tivesse diante de um rei e depois olhou ao redor completamente fascinada, parecia que ao entrar por aquela porta tinha entrado num mundo totalmente novo.

Foi quando viu um grosso livro de capa marrom com detalhes em que parecia ser ferro batido pintado em tons de dourado sendo segurado nas mãos da caveira. Curiosa aproximou-se da mesma e com cuidado retirou o livro das mãos da caveira se perguntando como deveria abri-lo. Suspirando frustrada passou suas mãos sobre os símbolos em ferro que se entrelaçavam também atrás do livro mantendo o mesmo fechado e mal acreditou quando os mesmos começaram a retroceder, tal como uma engrenagem muito bem fabricada e lhe permitiram abrir o livro.

Abriu um pequeno sorriso e abriu o livro a sua frente suspirando frustrada porque as páginas do mesmo estavam em branco ou amareladas para ser mais exata, provavelmente devido ao tempo e teve a ligeira sensação de que algum vento havia tocado a sua face e a sensação de receber uma descarga de energia entre seus dedos, nada dolorido, era até agradável.

"O que foi isso?" Perguntou assustada tentando saber de onde tinha vindo o vento quando se deparou com uma mulher a encarando e levou um susto.

"Desculpe por assustá-la"

"Ah... Sim... Tudo bem... Vento repentino não?" Perguntou tentando puxar assunto com a que parecia ser a dona da loja, não pode evitar de reparar que os olhos dela eram completamente brancos.

_"Ela é cega"_ Pensou consigo mesma.

"Você sentiu um vento?" Perguntou a mulher assustada.

"Ham... Sim. Você não?"

De repente a mulher abriu um largo sorriso e a puxou pelo pulso.

"Hey espere o que está acontecendo? Para onde estamos indo?"

Mas a mulher não lhe respondia apenas a guiava entre os corredores da loja que parecia muito maior do que ela pensava quando tinha visto do lado de fora. Ela não sabia onde estava indo, mas mesmo assim continuou a seguir aquela mulher até que ela parou em frente a um antigo quadro... A garota naquele quadro... Era idêntica a vendedora. Era impossível, o quadro parecia ter séculos, a mulher a sua frente não parecia ter mais que 25 anos.

"Co...Como?"

A desconhecida não lhe respondeu nada apenas apontou para o livro que a moça no quadro segurava. Era o mesmo que agora tinha em suas mãos.

"Minha ancestral. O livro era dela. E antes disso foi da mãe dela e antes disso da avó dela... Em fim, tem estado a minha família por gerações."

"Nossa, ele não me parecia tão antigo assim... Desculpe, não sabia que não deveria tocá-lo."

"Não, o livro é seu. Ele a escolheu."

"Como?"

"Este é um livro mágico. Dentro dele existem mais segredos do que pode imaginar... E ele lhe escolheu"

"Mas as páginas estão em branco" Disse ainda sem entender o que exatamente estava acontecendo

"Este livro irá se revelar para aquele ou aquela que for merecedora de conhecer seus segredos... E ele é seu agora."

"Desculpe não sei se posso aceitar, este livro é seu. Está a sua família a gerações, certo?"

"O livro nunca me pertenceu, eu era apenas sua guardiã".

"Eu... Eu não consigo compreender. Que segredos ele guarda? Guardiã? Por que guardiã?"

"Ele guarda os segredos dos deuses e seres que já habitaram entre nós"

"Espere... Você... fala de Asgard?"

"Sim, entre outros"

Com aquele novo conhecimento em mãos Maria encarou fascinada o livro a sua frente, mesmo que parecia loucura tudo que aquela mulher lhe contava em alguma parte de sua mente fazia sentido.

Asgard.

Ela adoraria conhecer Asgard.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Eu vou colocar o link do video no youtube que mostra a música tocada em um cover de violino para quem tiver curiosidade no meu perfil, podem dar uma olhadinha lá após terminarem de ler.

A tradução do trecho que ela canta, sinto muito por algum erro, traduzi por mim mesma.

_*"Quando as tempestades de inverno chegarem, noites sem estrelas virão novamente. Quando o sol for minguando vamos caminhar em terras amargas, mas em nossos sonhos"._


	3. II - Proteja Jane

**Disclaimer: **Avengers não me pertence, esta é apenas uma fanfic com intenção de divertir. Além do mais, se Os Vingadores fossem meu Loki teria se tornado o governante da terra e seria amigo do Tony que já estaria casado com a Pepper.

* * *

**Capítulo II - Proteja Jane**

**Ainda algumas horas antes... Orfanato**

Então ali estava ela, de volta ao orfanato. Sempre que passava por aqueles portões de ferro seu estomago se agitava e ela tinha a ideia de sair correndo sem nunca mais olhar para trás, então se lembrava que não tinha para onde ir e se fosse embora quem cuidaria das demais crianças que viviam ali?

Durante o dia havia as duas assistentes sociais, Alice e Samantha, e a cozinheira/faxineira, Carmem, mas ao cair da noite, quando todas elas teriam ido embora para as suas casas, o religioso Sr. Jones se tornaria um monstro.

Já era praticamente noite, se não corresse se atrasaria para o jantar e ela estava faminta. Tomou cuidado em esconder o livro entre suas coisas antes de entrar na casa e subir as escadas até o quarto que dividia com Jane.

No passado havia outra menina que dormia com elas, mas a mesma tinha sido recentemente adotada. Maria ficava feliz por ela, mas triste por si mesma, já tinha passado há muito tempo da idade de ser adotada, não que ela tivesse procurando por isso, mas seria bom ter uma família novamente.

Família.

Ela mal se lembrava como era ter uma. Ás vezes ela tinha medo que acabaria esquecendo até mesmo como sua mãe era.

Ela estava só e presa aquele lugar. Aquele orfanato tinha se tornado sua prisão. Aprisionando dentro de si mesma, zombando dela sempre que ela pensava em fugir, a recordando que aquele era o único lar que tinha.

Ir para longe ás vezes parecia um sonho quase distante, mas ela sabia que seria necessário. Em breve ela completaria dezoito anos e então teria que partir. Para onde ela iria? Tudo que ela tinha estava dentro das paredes daquele quarto: alguns conjuntos de roupas doadas pela caridade, alguns poucos livros que tinha recebido ou conseguido comprar com alguma grana que juntava nos trabalhos de verão, duzentos e cinquenta dólares escondidos para uma emergência, algumas poucas fotos de sua família e um velho colar que tinha pertencido a sua mãe. Não era muito, mas era o pouco que tinha conseguido juntar durante todos aqueles anos.

Olhou ao redor para ter certeza que ninguém a estava observando e retirou o livro de dentro de sua mochila, olhando com curiosidade e fascinação para o mesmo. Por que ele não se revelava para ela? Quando ela poderia lê-lo em vez das páginas em branco? Por que ele a tinha escolhido, mas ainda permanecia silencioso?

Por alguns segundos sentiu vontade de rir dela mesmo, rir do caminho que seus pensamentos a estavam levando. Ela realmente estava acreditando em toda aquela história louca da mulher cega de antes?

"Isto é loucura Maria" Disse a si mesma... Mas então por que de alguma forma sabia que era real? Por que se sentia tão atraída assim por aquele livro?

Suspirou frustada e passou a mão por seus cabelos, foi quando ouviu passos e por alguns segundos temeu ser o Sr. Jones, sem pensar duas vezes empurrou o livro para debaixo de sua cama enquanto procurava acalmar seu coração, se ele a visse agitada desconfiaria de algo.

Respirou aliviada quando viu que era apenas Jane. A garotinha correu em sua direção e pulou em seus braços. Maria sorriu e começou a depositar beijos sobre o rosto da menina que gargalhava.

"Já tomou banho porquinha?" Perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha. Sabia bem como Jane adorava fugir dos banhos, mas a morena sabia bem como convencer a pequena.

"Ainda não" Admitiu a menina abrindo um sorriso de lado envergonhada.

"Como não? Agora mesmo pro banho mocinha" Disse a morena piscando para Jane que começou a rir.

"Você vem comigo?"

"Aham, pra ter certeza que você vai tomar banho direitinho mocinha".

Dar banho em Jane parecia sempre tão divertido, mas Maria sempre acabava completamente molhada devido as estripulias da pequena. Quando finalmente terminou de banhar Jane olhou para as suas roupas e notou que estava quase que completamente molhada.

Envolveu a pequena numa toalha e ajudou a se secar. Sim, Maria amava crianças, sempre tão puras, inocentes, com o mundo todo em seus olhares, ela sonhava com um dia que teria seus próprios filhos, mas parecia um sonho tão distante agora.

Abriu um sorriso ao ouvir Jane contar animada sobre seu dia. Ela daria tudo que tinha se pudesse manter a jovem sempre assim, sorridente, pura e inocente. Como ela havia sido um dia.

Balançando a cabeça procurou afastar seus pensamentos tristes enquanto penteava os cabelos de Jane.

"Maria" Começou a pequena tímida a encarando pelo reflexo do espelho.

"Sim Jane?"

"Você pode ser minha mamãe?" Pediu a garotinha se virando em direção a Maria e a encarando. "Eu não tenho mamãe, nem papai. Você pode ser minha mamãe né? E me adotar quando sair daqui?"

Maria encarou Jane sem saber ao certo o que dizer. O que ela poderia fazer? Respirando fundo, decidiu seguir seu coração.

"Eu não posso ser sua mamãe Jane, eu adoraria, mas eu não posso ser sua mãe." Respondeu Maria suave encarando os olhos da pequena "Eles não me deixariam adotá-la porque sou nova demais e não tenho nem mesmo minha própria casa" Disse de modo honesto.

"Mas quando você for embora eu vou ficar sozinha aqui'' Disse Jane caindo em lágrimas.

"Shiu pequena, não chore sim" Disse a morena secando as lágrimas de Jane. "Eu prometo que sempre que der venho te visitar. E que eu nunca vou te esquecer." Disse séria olhando em seus olhos.

"Promete?"

"Sim, eu prometo" Disse Maria firme.

"Eu não posso ir mesmo com você?"

"Você tem um lar aqui Jane, quando eu for embora não terei para onde ir"

"Você vai morar na rua?" Perguntou a pequena preocupada.

"Não se preocupe ok? Eu vou encontrar um lugar. E quando eu tiver minha casa você poderá ir me visitar, que tal?" Disse animada.

"Eu adoraria" Respondeu a garotinha animada.

Maria sorriu e continuou a pentear os cabelos de Jane, mas verdade seja dita, ela estava preocupada. Ela não estava tão confiante como tinha demonstrado a menina.

_"Para onde eu irei?"_ Pensou comigo mesma terminando de arrumar Jane e indo para o banheiro tomar seu banho. A água quente ajudou a relaxar seus músculos e aliviar um pouco da tensão, se ao menos pudesse lavar seus problemas juntos.

Arrumou-se rapidamente e se juntou as demais crianças e adolescentes para o jantar, estava faminta, mas quando se sentou a mesa algo chamou sua atenção e seu apetite e fome foram esquecidos e deixados em segundo plano. O reitor estava olhando para a mesa das garotas mais novas com um olhar que Maria reconhecia perfeitamente... Ele estava pensando em algo sujo e impróprio.

Se Maria não tivesse rodeada de pessoas ela teria vomitado ali mesmo. O que aquele monstro pretendia fazer? Seu corpo se arrepiou de medo e ela sentia a tensão no ar tão espessa que poderia ser cortada com uma faca.

_"Não, não. Eu não vou permitir"_ Pensou consigo mesma tentando esconder sua agitação. Suas mãos tremiam e para disfarçar escondeu as mesmas debaixo da mesa. Ela sentia seu coração bater acelerado, a palma de suas mãos suando... Medo. Ela estava tremendo de medo.

Quando finalmente a refeição acabou Maria notou que não havia comido praticamente quase nada, mas tinha se mostrado uma tarefa difícil quando sua garganta parecia ter sido fechada por medo e o mais simples e leve alimento parecia demorar séculos para ser engolido.

Ela queria correr escadas acima assim que percebeu que outros jovens já haviam se retirado e não seria mais tão suspeito, mas a morena sabia que precisava ficar atenta e prestar atenção ao velho Sr. Jones.

Cada segundo, cada simples tic-tac do relógio parecia durar uma eternidade quando ela observava o modo que o homem cercava a pequena Jane. Tentando controlar sua fúria manteve-se atenta ao mesmo tempo que fingia ler um livro qualquer, seus olhos, sempre atentos, sempre fixos no diretor.

Para muitos as ações do homem poderiam passar completamente despercebidas, mas não para a garota que havia aprendido a reconhecer durante todos aqueles anos a malicia e a maldade escondida atrás de cada pequeno ato do homem.

Não, Maria não era tola. Ela sabia que havia muito além do que ele estava demonstrando. E qualquer um poderia notar isto se olhassem em seus olhos e não para o sorriso gentil em seus lábios. Ali, no seu olhar, estava marcada sua maldade e crueldade e Maria preferia cortar o próprio braço antes de permitir que ele tocasse em Jane.

Quando finalmente Jane mostrou sinal de sono e quis subir para o quarto Maria respirou aliviada e seguiu a menina ansiosa para escapar para longe daquele monstro. Só respirar o mesmo ar que aquele homem a sufocava.

Jane, alheia ao que perigo que tinha corrido, parecia ressoar tranquila em poucos minutos para alegria de Maria, que tentava inutilmente dormir sem sucesso.

Um pouco mais tranquila se lembrou do livro de horas antes e ajoelhando-se em frente a sua cama puxou o mesmo de seu esconderijo e dedilhou com cuidado a capa do velho livro. Sabendo que não conseguiria dormir facilmente decidiu descer e fazer um copo de leite quente com canela para si esperando que a ajudasse a dormir tranquila.

A casa estava completamente silenciosa naquela noite, todos já dormiam provavelmente aquela hora e no silencio da noite era possível ouvir até mesmo sua respiração. Maria gostava desses momentos, parecia haver uma certa paz e tranquilidade no silencio que aliviavam a garota e a deixavam mais calma.

Mais tranquila após tomar um gole de leite quente olhou ao seu redor. Tudo estava muito silencioso... E havia sido isso que tinha deixado a garota nervosa.

"Jane" Sussurrou a si mesma.

De alguma forma ela sabia e sentia que a menina estava em perigo e precisava de sua ajuda.

Corra.

Vá rápido.

Salve-a.

Parecia que ela podia ouvir toda a casa gritando em sua direção enquanto deixava seu corpo alcançar velocidade. Quando finalmente chegou a porta de seu quarto ela ofegava alto, as palmas de suas mãos suadas e o coração batendo tão alto que quase podia ouvi-lo ressoando contra seus ouvidos.

Sem pensar duas vezes adentrou ao quarto e a cena a sua frente fez a bile subir ao seu estomago.

Uma assustada Jane com lágrimas em seus olhos tinha sua boca tampada enquanto Jones passava a mal por seu corpo. Era nojento e perturbador.

Normalmente Maria era contra qualquer ato de violência, mas naquele momento ela não pensou duas vezes em avançar com seus punhos fechados contra o diretor.

"Deixe-a em paz seu cretino" Dizia enquanto o socava com toda a força que tinha, mas ele se desvencilhou dela com facilidade a jogando com força contra o chão "Não... Deixe a em paz. Eu imploro... Eu... Eu vou no lugar de Jane" Disse Maria com lágrimas nos olhos encarando o homem a sua frente.

"Ahh, então é isso. Está com ciumes minha garotinha" Disse o diretor rindo enquanto acariciava o rosto de Maria que tentou escapar de seu toque virando seu rosto de lado "Está com ciumes porque eu não estou lhe dando atenção né?" Continuou o mesmo enquanto depositava beijo em seu pescoço.

Maria apenas encarou Jane e sussurrou para a mesma sem voz "Se esconda" enquanto era puxada para fora do quarto pelo diretor, não queria correr o risco do homem mudar de ideia e tentar avançar contra Jane novamente.

Quando finalmente foi puxada para dentro do quarto do diretor, Maria sentiu-se zonza e cansada. Era ali que iniciava seu pesadelo. Respirou fundo e tentou não chorar, estava fazendo aquilo por Jane, lembrou a si mesma enquanto sentia as mãos do homem sobre seu corpo.

Ela nem mesmo sentiu o colchão sobre suas costas, naquele momento Maria estava longe dali. Seu corpo poderia estar a merce daquele homem, mas sua mente e alma estava escondidas dentro de si mesma, seus olhos fixos num ponto qualquer da parede enquanto tentava convencer a si mesma que aquilo não estava acontecendo.

Ela aquentou a tudo calada sem dar um único pio, se chorasse ou berrasse ele ficaria furioso e seria ainda pior. Sentia as mordidas sobre seu corpo, ele investindo seu membro com força e o hálito de vodka dele sobre seu rosto.

_"Acabe logo, por favor"_ Implorava silenciosamente em sua mente.

Não pode evitar suspirar de alivio quando ele finalmente teve seu prazer e retirou o seu corpo do cima do dela.

"Você é tão linda. É uma pena."

"Como?" Sussurrou enquanto arrumava sua roupa.

"Você está ficando velha Maria... Agora vá embora."

Sem esperar por uma segunda ordem a morena forçou suas pernas a correr para longe daquele quarto, as ultimas palavras atormentando sua mente.

Quando finalmente chegou a seu quarto olhou para Jane que esperava por ela acordada e assustada, naquele momento mais do que nunca ela odiava aquele homem, porque dessa vez ele havia tirado a inocência de outra garotinha.

Jane assim que viu Maria se aproximar não pensou duas vezes e correu em direção a garota envolvendo seus bracinhos ao redor do pescoço da morena e começando a chorar.

"Está tudo bem, está tudo bem" Disse Maria baixinho sem saber ao certo a quem estava tentando convencer: Jane ou a si mesma.

Depois do que pareceram horas Jane finalmente se acalmou e voltou a dormir e foi nesse momento que Maria se encolheu no canto do quarto e deu vazão as suas lágrimas.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota da autora: **Desculpem a demora em postar. Faculdade está tomando muito do meu tempo. Bom esse capítulo eu tentei escrever o meu melhor, antes de mais nada sou contra o estupro ou qualquer violência, mas ele era necessário para o entendimento da fic. Ademais, vocês foram avisados desde o inicio sobre a classificação.


	4. III - Correntes

**Disclaimer: **Avengers não me pertence, esta é apenas uma fanfic com intenção de divertir. Loki, Tony e os demais personagens não são meus, infelizmente, mas os personagens originais e o enredo me pertencem.

**Nota da Autora:** Eu aconselho ler esse capítulo escutando **Little Lion Man** da banda **Mumford & Sons**, você pode encontrar a música no meu perfil. Acredite, vai fazer toda a diferença.

Para quem sentiu falta de Loki, olhe ele de volta ai pessoal.

* * *

**Capítulo III - Correntes**

_"The world breaks everyone, and afterward, some are strong at the broken places."_

_"O mundo quebra a cada um deles e alguns ficam mais fortes nos lugares quebrados"_

**– Ernest Hemingway**

Loki levantou sua cabeça sentindo-se zonzo enquanto o sangue escorria de um corte sobre sua têmpora, no rosto um sorriso sádico parecia incitar seu algoz a continuar, ele não se deixaria ser dominado, não seria um tolo controlado por seu inimigo. Não, ele não se permitiria cair.

Sentiu novamente o estalar do chicote sobre suas costas obrigando-o a se render, mas ele não ria sucumbir. Aquele imbecil tinha sorte que suas mãos estavam aprisionadas e haviam lhe roubado sua magia, caso o contrário, seria o sangue dele e não o seu a escorrer. Levantou seus punhos desejando socar o homem a sua frente apenas para sentir as correntes que o prendiam impedindo seu movimento.

O soldado abriu um sorriso de escárnio ao notar a tentativa de Loki, o que só enfureceu o deus. Sem pensar duas vezes, Loki cuspiu sobre a face de seu inimigo observando com satisfação o sorriso do mesmo dar lugar a uma carranca furiosa, antes que pudesse dizer algo sentiu seu rosto ser atingindo com força pelo punho do soldado furioso.

Em breve ele estaria longe dali e aqueles tolos pagariam por cada pequena tortura. Ele era um de seus prisioneiros agora, mas não por muito tempo, pensou consigo mesmo e quando saísse dali ele teria imenso prazer em destruí-los, um por um. Thanos não era e jamais seria seu senhor. Ele era livre, ele era um deus entre os tolos mortais que seu "querido" irmão tanto protegia... Ah sim, seu irmão. Ele também o faria pagar pela humilhação que lhe fora imposta.

_"Irmão? Ele não é seu irmão"_ Revidou sua mente furiosa.

Não, Thor não era seu irmão. Odin não era seu pai. E Asgard? Seria Asgard o seu verdadeiro lar? O que havia restado depois de todos esses anos de mentira?

Nada.

Não havia restado mais nada além da fúria.

E do ódio.

Odin tinha lhe enganado todos esses anos, tinha lhe feito acreditar que era igual a Thor. Ele não era. Eles nunca foram. O trono nunca poderia ser seu porque não lhe era seu por direito. Ele não era um Odison. Ele era um Laufeyson.

_"Se não é meu por direito, então vou tomá-lo para mim"_ Pensou abrindo um pequeno sorriso. Para Loki estava mais do que claro que Thor jamais seria um grande rei, seu "irmão" sabia usar os punhos, mas não o cérebro. Não, ele não acreditava que um período entre os humanos seria o suficiente para redimi-lo. Thor era soldado, um guerreiro. Mas nunca um rei. Nunca um diplomata.

Afinal quem ele era? Perguntou-se mentalmente. Ele era um monstro, tal como as histórias que havia escutado como criança. E ele odiava estas histórias agora. O que elas representavam.

Odiava a sua imagem refletida sobre a superfície do espelho ou da água, odiava a verdade que lhe havia sido negada. Odiava ao seu pa... Não, Odin - ele não era seu pai, nunca havia sido, se lembrou - por ter lhe escondido sobre sua real natureza. Apertou sua mão com força sem se preocupar com o sangue que escorria por entre elas. Eles lhe pagariam. Todos eles.

"E só isso que tem para mim pedaço de ferrugem?" Perguntou com um sorriso irônico observando o soldado a sua frente.

O soldado furioso voltou a açoitá-lo. Loki podia sentir sua pele sendo rasgada. Pelo visto ele não gostava de ser chamado de ferrugem, pensou irônico consigo mesmo observando o híbrido.

Ele podia sentir o cheiro do seu próprio sangue que escorria de seus machucados e o gosto dele em seus lábios. Seu sangue tinha um gosto ácido e seu cheiro era como metal derretido era quase como se pudesse sentir o gosto de ferro entre seus lábios só pelo ar. Seus braços estavam doloridos pelas correntes que lhe prendiam. Ele queria gritar de dor, mas se forçou a ficar em silêncio não daria esse prazer a seu captor.

O suor escorria por entre por seu corpo se misturando ao seu sangue, se forçava a ficar de pé mesmo sentindo seus joelhos fraquejaram, a força lhe abandonando. De repente já não lhe havia mais forças, o corpo maltratado e cansado sucumbiu ao seu peso e ele caiu com força sobre seu joelho sobre o chão de pedra.

Pode ouvir a risada de seu algoz e isso lhe encheu de fúria dando-lhe forças novamente para resistir. Não cederia a Thanos, não podia. Mesmo fraco, cansado, não poderia se deixar cair. Thanos queria Asgard. Ele não lhe daria. Não mostraria a ele como conseguir o reino. Apesar de tudo lá era seu lar, apesar de seu ódio ainda tinha um estranho senso de lealdade a seu irmão. Não, não deixaria que Thanos ganhasse.

Sim, estava furioso. Poderia matar Odin com suas mãos nuas se lhe fosse dada a chance.

Mas Thor e sua mãe - mesmo que ele soubesse que Frigga não era realmente sua mãe, para Loki, a rainha ainda merecia seu respeito, ainda que fosse certo que ele jamais assumiria que a considerava como sua mãe - não merecia sucumbir ao cruel tirano. Ah não, ele não era um grande fã de seu "irmão", ele sem duvida queria que Thor sofresse, mas não desejava sua morte.

"Você terá que ceder uma hora" Ouviu Thanos dizer em algum lugar da sala escura, mas não se preocupou em procurar por sua voz ou fez algum sinal que não havia reconhecido sua presença ou escutado suas palavras. Era melhor deixar que ele pensasse que não havia o escutado.

_"Você pagará Thanos"_ Pensou consigo mesmo de os olhos fechados e um sorriso de lado em seus lábios.

"Levem o daqui. Coloquem-no em sua cela." Ouviu a ordem de algum lugar, mas manteve sua mente focada em outra parte. Sentiu quando vendaram seus olhos, atento tentava se adaptar a escuridão e em meio à penumbra encontrar alguma saída usando sua audição como aliada.

Um andar. Dois. Três. Portas se abrindo e fechando durante todo o caminho. As correntes se arrastavam pelo escuro corredor e o som das mesmas se misturava ao grito de outros prisioneiros. Escada. Cadeado. E em fim sua cela.

Loki já havia decorado pelos sons e pela pouca luz que seus olhos conseguiam captar através da venda o caminho até sua cela. Ele era mantido separado dos demais, o que lhe causava certo orgulho em pensar que era considerado perigoso e valioso demais para estar junto aos outros prisioneiros.

Seu corpo foi empurrado para dentro da cela e em poucos segundos podia sentir o efeito da mesma sobre sua magia. Era na melhor das hipóteses... Irritante. Quando recuperasse o total acesso a sua magia ele destruiria todos bem lentamente.

Não ficaria pedra sobre pedra quando ele tivesse terminado. Thanos e todos os outros seriam varridos da existência... Ou talvez ele pudesse manter a estúpida nave intacta e só destruir Thanos e seus soldados se o povo concordasse em aceitá-lo como rei ajoelhando-se em sua presença.

Era um pensamento quase... Misericordioso, pensou consigo mesmo enquanto observava ao redor de sua cela, esta contava apenas com uma mesa e cadeira e uma simples cama, era pouco... Muito pouco, mas era melhor que estar junto aos outros prisioneiros lá em cima.

Ouviu o som de passos e não se virou ao reconhecê-los. Sabia quem era. Sempre após suas "conversas" lhe era enviado uma curandeiro para cuidar de seus ferimentos, mas ele não era tolo de pensar nisso como cortesia. Se lhe curavam é porque ele era necessário vivo para os planos que o líder deles tinha em mente, e nada além.

A garota até que era bonita para os padrões chitauris, provavelmente outro artifício utilizado, mas ele não se sujeitaria a se deixar levar por seus instintos mais básicos e deitar-se com uma mulher daquele reino desprezível. Não que fosse alheio aos encantos femininos, mas gostava de escolher aquelas que dividiriam sua cama, diferente de seu "irmão" sempre havia sido mais seletivo sobre suas parceiras.

Deixou que a criada cuidasse de seus ferimentos e dispensou a mesma com um aceno de suas mãos sem se preocupar com qualquer agradecimento por cuidar de seus ferimentos.

Observou as gazes enroladas sobre seu corte e com um aceno de suas mãos enfeitiçou suas roupas, um dos poucos feitiços cuja barreira usada em sua cela não bloqueava. Logo usava uma versão mais simples, mas não menos elegantes de suas vestes que haviam sido rasgadas momentos antes. Apesar de tudo era um príncipe e não se sujeitaria a usar trapos, além do que, sabia o quanto isto irritava Thanos e atormentar o líder dos chitauris era uma espécie de diversão para o deus da malícia.

Deitou-se em sua cama e conjurando uma pequena bola começou a arremessa-la para o alto para depois segurá-la novamente. Era entediante, mas se manter ocupado o impedia de enlouquecer dentro daquela cela. Os guardas provavelmente deveria ter ido para o refeitório a essa hora... Como sempre. Uma rotina que o deus já havia decorado.

Pelas próximas horas estaria sozinho com seus pensamentos.

De repente sentiu algo diferente. Uma energia fraca que parecia crescer exponencialmente e ele tinha a sensação de ouvir uma espécie de canto... feminino? Será que ele finalmente havia começado a enlouquecer? Perguntou a si mesmo.

E então sentiu uma fisgada em seu estômago e logo em seguida outra. As paredes pareciam estar se movimentando como ondas, a barreira tentando resistir ao feitiço sem muito sucesso.

Com um sopro finalmente a magia atravessava a barreira mágica e meio zonzo Loki se sentiu sendo puxado pela mesma. Foram apenas alguns segundos e logo ele estava em outro local.

_"Um feitiço de conjuramento"_ Pensou consigo mesmo observando ao redor tentando descobrir que mago ou feiticeira teria poder o suficiente para transpor aquela barreira e se sentiu confuso ao ver que estava num quarto simples e com traços de decoração feminina... Em **Midgard.**

Como um humano, provavelmente em seu caso, teria tamanho acesso a essa magia capaz de até mesmo driblar a barreira mágica que o aprisionava em sua cela?

Notou uma garota humana no canto do quarto, ela parecia distraída o suficiente para não notá-lo. Reparou em suas feições e abriu um sorriso malicioso ao notar que a jovem era bonita para os padrões humanos. Quando ela esbarrou contra seu corpo pode sentir o cheiro de sua pele, tinha um leve cheiro de frésias, apesar que o mesmo parecia fraco misturado ao cheiro salgado de lágrimas e sangue.

Sua pele parecia extremamente macia e tinha um leve tom moreno, era muito diferente das mulheres asgardianas de seu reino e ele não podia deixar de se sentir atraído pelo tom exótico. Apertou suas mãos com força contra seu corpo quando sentiu o desejo levar sua mão até a parte de seu ombro a mostra e acariciá-la.

Se repreendeu mentalmente por seu pensamento. E assumindo um tom sério e pomposo se dirigiu a garota.

"Quem é você mortal? Como conseguiu me trazer até aqui?"

"Lo... Loki" Gaguejou a humana assustada.

"Não. O bicho papão" Respondeu o deus ironicamente erguendo uma sobrancelha até que de repente a jovem ficou pálida como se fosse desmaiar e antes que ela caísse Loki estendeu seus braços e a segurou.

Nesse momento castanhos encontraram verdes.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Gostaria de agradecer do fundo do meu coração a Cora Félix que me ajudou dando opiniões nesse capítulo, muito obrigada.

Estou ansiosa para saber o que acharam, então please, saia da zona fantasmagórica e comentem... Eu adoraria ler os comentários de vocês. Aviso rápido: eu criei uma comunidade no face onde falarei sobre minhas fics, postarei imagens bônus das mesmas e também vou falar um pouquinho sobre os bastidores. O link tá no meu perfil para quem se interessar. Acho interessante vocês entrarem e darem uma conferida nos marcadores de capítulos dessa fanfic, vai ajudar muito a entender algumas coisas lá na frente.


	5. IV - O deus entre nós

**Disclaimer: **Avengers não me pertence, esta é apenas uma fanfic com intenção de divertir. Loki, Tony e os demais personagens não são meus, infelizmente, mas os personagens originais e o enredo me pertencem.

**Nota da Autora:** Eu aconselho ler esse capítulo escutando a música que deixei no meu perfil, é só clicar no player que aparece em cima da letra da música. Espero que gostem pessoal e saiam da zona fantasmagórica que eu adoraria conhecer vocês -q

* * *

**Capítulo IV– O deus entre nós**

**No presente...**

Ela estava nos braços dele.

Braços.

Dele.

Seu coração batia tão forte e descompassado, que ela tinha a impressão que qualquer um poderia escutá-lo naquele momento. Sua garganta estava seca, sua pupila dilatada, sua respiração alterada.

Ela não sabia dizer se eram reações de medo ou fascínio, parecia que todos os sentimentos e emoções haviam entrado em um verdadeiro turbilhão que ela ainda não sabia como sair.

Ela não podia acreditar que tinha funcionado. Ele era ele. Loki. E ele estava olhando para ela... E ele tinha olhos lindos.

Ele tinha feito uma pergunta, não tinha? Por que ela não conseguia lembrar agora? Verdade seja dita, ela estava assustada e completamente fascinada pelo homem a sua frente.

De repente ele se aproximou como se fosse beijá-la e Maria sentiu seus olhos se fechando, por mais estranho que fosse ela realmente queria um beijo dele. Seu coração batia descompassado e suas mãos começaram a suar de nervoso esperando ansiosa por um beijo que nunca veio.

"Meus braços estão pesando" Disse Loki quebrando a magia daquele momento que Maria se encontrava.

Corando ela se desvencilhou dele rapidamente, repreendendo a si mesma por sua atitude. Afinal o que ela estava pensando? Que ele realmente a beijaria?

Era o sono, só podia ser isso, o sono com o estresse de tudo que tinha acontecido aquele dia que a tinha feito imaginar coisas. Ou pelo menos ela queria acreditar nisso.

"Como me trouxe até aqui humana?" Perguntou Loki novamente, olhando sério para Maria que teve a impressão que ele tinha encarado seus lábios por um tempo, mas provavelmente tinha sido só impressão, disse a si mesma.

"O livro"

"Explique-se" Disse o deus entre dentes.

A morena então caminhou até a janela onde tinha deixado o livro e ergueu o mesmo sobre a luz do luar.

O olhar no rosto do deus mudou por alguns segundos, mas tão rápido quanto o brilho havia surgido em seus olhos, ele desapareceu, deixando Maria na dúvida se aquele brilho havia realmente existido ou fora sua mente pregando peças.

_"Não... Foi real."_ Pensou consigo mesma. Ele conhecia aquele livro.

Foi apenas um piscar de olhos e no segundo seguinte Loki estava a sua frente segurando seu pulso, um olhar extremamente furioso em seu rosto.

"Como você conseguiu esse livro humana?"

"A mulher... A mulher cega na loja... na loja de antiguidades me... deu" Respondeu Maria gaguejando assustada com o olhar no rosto do deus.

"Está mentindo" Rosnou o deus

"Não... Eu juro. Ela disse... disse que era a guardiã e que estava me esperando" defendeu-se Maria finalmente convencendo o deus.

Loki olhou para a garota e libertou o pulso da mesma se afastando. A morena olhou seu pulso, sua pele tinha ficado marcado com os dedos do deus. O esfregou vigorosamente tentando se livrar da dor que sentia, praguejando mentalmente.

Loki parecia alheio ao que acontecia ou tinha dado pouca atenção ao caso permanecendo de costas para Maria. Depois de alguns segundos em silêncio, que aumentava ainda mais a ansiedade da garota, virou-se em direção a mesma e perguntou:

"Cega você disse?"

"Sim" Respondeu Maria tentando descobrir o que se passava.

"Brünhild" Disse o deus simplesmente causando espanto na garota. Conhecia a história da Valquíria.

Lembrava-se bem de ler a _Völsunga saga _e a história da Valquíria que havia sido condenada por Odin a viver como humana, após tomar uma decisão que iria contra o deus. Também se lembrava de que na história ela tinha se matado após a morte de Siegfried, se jogando na pilha mortuária de seu amado arrependida por tramar sua morte.

Era uma história linda, mas triste.

Como era possível que aquela vendedora cega fosse Brünhild?

"Mas... Mas ela está morta!" Disse Maria olhando para o deus, completamente confusa e espantada.

"Isto é o que vocês humanos acreditam" Revidou Loki dando um sorriso de lado "Dê-me o livro" Disse o deus estendendo sua mão.

"Não... Ele é meu" Respondeu a morena apertando o livro entre seus braços, de alguma forma ela sentia que deveria proteger o mesmo, com todas as suas forças se possível. "Terá que tirá-lo de mim" Disse se colocando em defensiva o que causou certa diversão no deus que começou a rir.

"Você tem espírito e coragem humana, devo admitir" E então novamente em um fechar e abrir de olhos ele estava a sua frente fazendo Maria retroceder assustada se escorando na parede "Mas eu preciso desse livro" disse Loki estendendo sua mão.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi surpreendente tanto para a morena quanto para o deus se levasse em consideração a cara de espanto que ele fez. Assim que Loki tocou no livro sua mão rapidamente ganhou uma queimadura e ele rapidamente praguejou em uma língua que Maria não conhecia, mas por medo que ele acordasse Jane, rapidamente levou sua mão até a boca do deus, tampando-a.

"O que você...?" Começou o deus furioso.

Maria apenas fez um sinal com a cabeça indicando a menina que ressoava tranquila na cama ali perto.

"Aqui não, por favor. Não quero acordá-la." Disse a morena olhando séria para o deus e sem pensar duas vezes o segurou pela mão e o puxou escada abaixo causando espanto no mesmo pela ousadia da garota.

Quando finalmente chegaram a sala Maria sentiu um puxão sobre a manga de seu pijama e virou-se para encarar o deus que a olhava com a testa franzida.

"O que houve?"

"Minha mão" Respondeu simplesmente.

Maria corou furiosamente ao notar que realmente ainda tinha suas mãos entre as mãos do deus e puxou sua mão para longe rapidamente como se sua mão tivesse pegando fogo e abaixando sua cabeça feliz que tinha se esquecido de refazer suas tranças e agora podia usar o mesmo como uma cortina para esconder seu rosto envergonhado.

_"Argh Maria, largue de ser tão idiota"_ Repreendeu a si mesma mentalmente.

"Olhe para mim humana" Disse Loki fazendo com que Maria voltasse a encará-lo. "Eu quero respostas e você pelo visto é a única que pode conta-las, então comece a falar humana."

"Meu nome é Maria" respondeu a garota cansada do tom superior do deus. Hey, não custava nada ele usar o nome dela né?

Loki apenas jogou a cabeça para trás e começou a rir, causando ainda mais fúria na garota que apertou suas mãos com força furiosa. Não gostava de ser alvo de deboche.

Para a surpresa da humana, Loki aproximou-se e ergueu seu queixo delicadamente olhando diretamente em seus olhos e novamente ela se sentiu perdida dentro do olhar do moreno.

Seus olhos pareciam conter tantos segredos, esconder tantas coisas e ter visto tanto, era um olhar antigo, mas ainda fascinante e ela adoraria saber o que se escondia por trás daquele olhar.

"Não se esqueça, eu sou seu superior. Sou eu quem dá ordens aqui, não você. Se eu quisesse matá-la agora, eu a mataria. Se eu quisesse beijá-la, eu a beijaria." Disse roçando seus lábios ao de Maria que engoliu seco. "E você não poderia me deter ou impedir, ou até mesmo lutar contra mim" Continuo o deus abrindo um sorriso malicioso.

A morena apenas continuou a encarar o deus a sua frente, sentindo seu coração galopar com força dentro de si. O que estava acontecendo? Por que ela se encontrava assim tão fascinada?

Ela podia sentir todo o ar a sua volta como se tivesse eletrificado, levando descargas de energia através de seus poros. Sua respiração ruidosa.

Se ela estava assustada? Sim, estava com muito medo, mas completamente fascinada pela ideia de um beijo.

"Mas você não lutaria não?" Perguntou Loki erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Maria apenas engoliu seco e concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

Não, não lutaria.

"Mas eu não vou beijá-la pequena feiticeira." Respondeu o deus se afastando o que causou certo pesar na morena e ao mesmo tempo certo alivio a se ver longe do fascínio que o moreno exercia sobre si. "Não ainda" Completou o deus fazendo Maria corar profundamente.

O deus a encarou e deixou escapar um sorriso de lado.

"Diga-me humana, já foi beijada?."

Maria apenas balançou a cabeça espantada com o rumo da conversa. Não, nunca tinha sido beijada, felizmente o Sr. Jones nunca demonstrou interesse em beijos, o que era certo alivio. Não conseguia imaginar a si mesma tendo que beijar aquele velho horrível.

O deus apenas abriu um pequeno sorriso.

"Quando eu for beijá-la, será porque implorou a mim primeiro" Disse o deus fazendo com que Maria olhasse para o mesmo assustada. "Por que o espanto humana? Deve se sentir grata por ter despertado a atenção deste deus. Mas não deixa que isto lhe encha a cabeça com ideias tolas."

"Eu não vou" Respondeu a garota atraindo novamente a atenção do deus.

"Excelente. Agora, vamos às respostas" .

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Desculpem a demora, faculdade anda a mil, mas o capítulo está ai. Curtinho eu sei, mas eu realmente gostei dele *-* Comentem, favoritem, sigam... Isso sempre me anima.


	6. V - Eu imploro

******Disclaimer:** Ainda preciso dizer? Loki não é meu. Agora vou lá chorar.

**Nota da autora:** Sim, aqui estou eu em tempo recorde. Fiquei tão feliz com o apoio que recebi de uma amiga que resolvi liberar o capítulo mais cedo, grande parte do mesmo já havia sido escrito então apenas conclui. Você vai postar sempre nesse ritmo? Eu adoraria, mas tenho faculdade então é meio complicado eu postar todo dia. Pense no capítulo de hoje como um bônus que vocês ganharam *-*

P.S: A música do cap. pode ser encontrada no meu perfil, é **The Children, OST de Games of Thrones Season 4.** Só dêem play na música quando lerem **play.**

* * *

**Capítulo V – Eu imploro**

Maria depositou o livro que tinha trazido consigo sobre um dos criados mudo, deixando o mesmo próximo ao abajur e ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto observava o deus sentar-se sobre o sofá da sala do orfanato como se fosse dono do ambiente.

Mais não foi apenas a atitude egocêntrica de Loki que chamou atenção da garota, mas o modo que ela se movimentava.

Após tantos anos de surras e abusos do Sr. Jones ela sabia reconhecer com olhos atentos os movimentos de alguém que estava ou fora machucado.

"O que lhe ocorreu?" Perguntou curiosa sem se preocupar se estava sendo invasiva.

Loki apenas olhou em sua direção e ergueu uma sobrancelha como se confuso com a frase da morena.

"Não compreendo humana"

"Já disse que me chamo Maria" Respondeu a garota entre dentes antes de respirar fundo para se acalmar perante a atitude do deus. "Você está machucado" continuou direta. "E não tente esconder, eu sei... Eu sei" concluiu como um pequeno suspiro.

Maria melhor do que ninguém sabia o que era trazer no corpo as marcas de surras dos constantes ataques que sofria.

"Não sei do que falas" disse o deus claramente tentando desconversar do assunto, o que despertou a fúria da garota.

Sem pensar duas vezes se uniu a Loki no sofá e cutucou a costela esquerda do mesmo, abrindo um sorriso satisfeito ao ouvir o deus suspirar de dor e deixar escapar um pequeno gemido ganhando em troca um olhar furioso do asgardiano.

"O que houve?" Perguntou curiosa.

Loki apenas deixou escapar um suspiro frustrado entre seus lábios antes de responder.

"Até mesmo um deus tem seus inimigos" Disse apenas sem dar muitos detalhes, despertando ainda mais a curiosidade de Maria, mas por hora ficaria satisfeita com ele ter respondido aquela simples questão. "Como sabia?" Perguntou a garota, despertando Maria de seus pensamentos.

"Eu apenas reconheci" Sussurrou fracamente a garota, as lembranças ainda vividas daquela noite.

Respirando fundo, a morena sentiu as lágrimas teimosas querendo escapar, as lágrimas com as quais estava lutando e que por um breve momento, após o surgimento do deus, haviam sido esquecidas. O asco subindo lhe novamente, dando-lhe vontade de vomitar.

Tinha vontade de se encolher e esquecer a dor que tinha sofrido. O olhar no rosto de Jane... Oh não, o olhar da pequena garotinha. Como ela poderia lidar com aquilo? O que aconteceria com a pequena e com as demais garotas quando ela fosse embora?

Era por isso que ela tinha invocado Loki não? Para parar de vez o Sr. Jones. E era isso que ela faria. Estava disposta a fazer um pacto com o próprio demônio se fosse preciso para salvar aquelas meninas, ele não as machucaria, o Sr. Jones NUNCA mais tocaria em Jane ou qualquer outra garota.

"Você me perguntou por que o invoquei, não?" Começou a garota olhando para a parede a sua frente antes de voltar seu olhar ao deus, sua voz calma e firme, muito diferente do turbilhão que sentia interiormente.

Loki apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha e fez sinal para que ela prosseguisse.

"Eu desejo fazer um acordo. Um pacto." Continuou Maria "Um pacto em que você atingisse a um único homem... Mate-o se for preciso, eu não importo. Faça por mim, o que não posso fazer".

Loki apenas deixou escapar uma risada atraindo a fúria da humana.

"Então você vem até este deus, pedir-me que manche minhas mãos de sangue se for preciso por você. Até as ovelhas podem ter garras não" disse Loki irônico atraindo a fúria da morena.

Rapidamente levantou-se e colocando-se na frente de Loki começou a abrir os botões da parte de cima de seu pijama.

"O que irá fazer? Oferecer-me seu corpo?" Perguntou Loki com um tom malicioso, como se a ideia o agradasse.

Ignorando o asgardiano Maria terminou de abrir alguns botões de sua blusa e mostrou as marcas de mordidas e dedos ainda visíveis sobre sua pele.

"ELE NÃO É UM HOMEM. É UM MONSTRO" Começou furiosa para depois diminuir o tom de sua voz com medo de acordar as pessoas na casa. "Isto é o que ele tem feito comigo e o que pretende fazer com todas as demais garotas e garotos, não há de se duvidar, se ninguém o impedir. Irá roubar a inocência de cada uma delas, quebrar suas almas, suas autoestimas, suas paixões pela vida. Irá roubar seus sonhos apenas porque tem força para fazê-los" continuou a garota, o tom de fúria em sua voz. "Ele roubou minha inocência. Roubou... Roubou uma parte de inocência de Jane. Ela... Ela tem apenas oito anos. OITO ANOS. É só uma menina" Concluiu a morena entre lágrimas, sua voz saindo entrecortada pelos soluços causados por seu choro.

O sorriso de Loki morreu em seus lábios enquanto escutava sua história, sua expressão assumindo um tom de fúria, os lábios ríspidos e as sobrancelhas franzidas.

"Eu entendo sua fúria" Disse Loki se erguendo "Se estivéssemos em Asgard, este humano seria condenado a mais cruel morte de todas por seu crime." Continuou suave roçando seus dedos sobre a face da garota "Um homem jamais deve conquistar uma mulher pela força" continuo o deus, seus dedos traçando suavemente a face de Maria. "Feche sua blusa" ordenou Loki se afastando.

Maria rapidamente fechou a parte de cima de seu pijama enquanto Loki permanecia de costas, o que surpreendeu a garota. As palavras do asgardiano ainda em sua mente, seus olhos fixos nas costas do mesmo enquanto se arrumava.

"Pronto" Disse simplesmente fazendo com que Loki se virasse.

O deus caminhou até a garota, seus olhos fixos no livro depositado sobre o criado mudo fazendo com que a garota se movesse nessa direção.

"Não se preocupe, não pretendo roubar seu livro de feitiços. É mais do que claro que ele impede que eu me aproxime... Mas não você" Concluiu o deus.

"Como assim?"

"Disse que queria um acordo. Eu o aceito, mas quero algo em troca".

"O que queres?"

"Se não posso ter o livro, então desejo aquela que o possui".

Maria olhou para Loki assustada com suas palavras, milhares de ideias passando por sua mente, rapidamente colocando seus braços cruzados contra seus seios.

"Não se preocupe, por mais tentador que seja seu corpo prefiro uma mulher que venha a minha cama porque me deseja e não porque se sentiu impelida a fazê-lo." Disse o moreno levando sua mão até o rosto de Maria e aproximando o rosto da garota do seu "E você virá, por sua própria vontade" disse galante antes de se afastar novamente.

Maria apenas olhou para o deus, completamente confusa.

"O que queres de mim então?"

"Sua lealdade"

"Minha lealdade?"

"Sim. Você detém o livro e eu tenho interesse no que ele guarda e esconde de mim e você minha cara... você me dará as respostas que quero. Além disso, uma serva é sempre útil" Respondeu o deus. "E então? O que dirás? Dar-me-á sua lealdade?"

Nisso Loki ergueu sua mão esquerda esperando que Maria aceitasse o que lhe era oferecido.

**Play**

Foram apenas alguns segundos até que ela estendeu sua mão confiante e enlaçou a mesma a mão de Loki. Castanhos permaneceram fixos nos verdes enquanto o feitiço era dito pelo deus.

Sentiu seu corpo se aquecer com as palavras ditas, como se ela estivesse ardendo em febre, e o chão parecia ter sumido debaixo de seus pés.

Seus cabelos estavam alvoroçados com um vento que tinha começado a soprar ela não sabia de onde, a sala sumia ainda mais a cada segundo e ela reparou assustada que eles pareciam estar em meio ao universo, milhares de estrelas brilhando ao seu redor.

Ela se sentia flutuando, mergulhada em um conjunto de emoções e sensações que não compreendia. Tudo parecia estar girando rapidamente enquanto ele continuava a recitar as palavras, selando seu destino. O destino que ela tinha escolhido.

Gritou assustada sentindo seus joelhos cederem com força quando sentiu sua mão arder como se tivesse cortada, sua mão ainda unida a do deus, mas o grito saiu abafado em meio aos sons das palavras de Loki e do barulho forte do vento que ecoava por todo redor.

Sobre sua mão uma tinta preta começou a ganhar cotornos subindo pouco a pouco até fixar-se sobre seu pulso deixando uma marca muito parecida com uma tatuagem com um símbolo que ela não compreendia.

Ainda ajoelhada ergueu seu rosto e encarou Loki, naquele segundo seu coração falhou umas quatro batidas. Toda uma áurea mágica o envolvia, tinha a expressão seria e compenetrada, entre seus lábios o feitiço era recitado tal como uma melodia, suas palavras firmes sem nem um tom de dúvida. Seus cabelos pretos também estavam sendo soprados pelo vento forte, sua mandíbula firme.

Naquele instante ele realmente parecia com um deus.

Levantando-se Maria, ainda completamente fascinada, aproximou seu corpo ao de Loki, a dor que sentia esquecida em algum canto de sua mente.

"Beije-me, eu imploro" Disse suavemente sem se importar que tivesse feito exatamente o que ele desejava. Naquele instante isto não importava.

Loki abriu um sorriso malicioso e recitando as últimas palavras do feitiço que selava o acordo entre ambos, delicadamente usou a ponta de seus dedos em uma suave carícia sobre o rosto da morena e erguendo o queixo da garota, que era mais baixa que o deus, levou seus lábios até os de Maria roçando os de leve de inicio, deixando à morena ainda mais ansiosa para então finalmente beijá-la.

O beijo foi calmo de inicio, tão suave que Maria tinha a impressão que era apenas um leve roçar de lábios, então finalmente a língua do deus pediu passagem em sua boca e ela se sentiu insegura sem saber ao certo o que fazer. Não tinha parado para pensar que aquele era seu primeiro beijo antes de pedi-lo.

"Apenas feche seus olhos e abra sua boca" Instruiu Loki e Maria fez o que era pedido.

Quando o beijo finalmente foi aprofundado Maria sentiu como se tivesse se afogando, como se o mar lhe tragasse a puxasse para o fundo do oceano. E ela se permitiu cair... Bem lentamente. O beijo se tornando cada segundo mais voraz e exigente e ela retribuía.

Quando finalmente se separam em busca de ar Maria reparou que estava novamente na sala do orfanato, sobre seu pulso a marca de seu contrato com o deus.

Ela tinha feito um pacto com o demônio, pensou consigo mesma, mas era tarde demais para voltar atrás.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota da autora: **Uau *-* Finalmente o primeiro beijo do casal. Que acharam? Amaram? Odiaram?

Antes que apareçam as dúvidas, NÃO, eles ainda não estão juntos. AINDA. O beijo ocorreu em um momento em que um se sentia atraído pelo outro. Loki por encontrar uma humana tão diferente e com acesso a magia, e Maria fascinada por estar de frente a um asgardiano, um dos deuses que sempre povoaram sua imaginação.


	7. VI - Em breve

******Disclaimer:** Ainda preciso dizer? Loki não é meu mesmo que eu tenha implorado a Marvel, ao universo e ao Tio Patinhas. u.u

**Nota da autora:** Olha eu de novo aqui! E foi rapidinho né? O capítulo de hoje não tá tão longo quanto eu queria, mas temos de novo Loki narrando. UHUULL Alguém sentiu falta dele ai? Bem, eis que ele está de volta e arrogante, irônico, crápula e perfeito como sempre.

* * *

**Capítulo VI – Em breve**

Houve um momento de silêncio após o beijo, a garota humana parecia envergonhada o que era de certa forma divertido para o deus saber que ela tinha correspondido com tanta paixão seu beijo e ainda possuía a capacidade de corar.

"Ainda coras?" Perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha e deixando escapar uma risada rouca ou vê-la corar ainda mais e levar suas mãos até suas bochechas como se tentando esconder a vermelhidão de seu rosto.

Era quase... Tentadoramente doce. Não que algum dia ele fosse admitir que tivesse pensado dessa forma. Alguns pensamentos seus não deviam ser compartilhados e sem dúvida aquele pensamento em questão era um deles.

Perguntou-se de onde veio tal pensamento, mas naquele momento resolveu ignorá-lo, seu pensamento preenchido com outras questões ainda se lembrando dos machucados sobre o corpo da garota.

_"Maria"_ Se corrigiu mentalmente. Não que a garota humana precisasse saber que tinha capacidade de chamá-la assim, era divertido vê-la vermelha de raiva tentando que o deus lhe chamasse por seu nome. Como se ele fosse se curvar a vontade da humana?

Loki não era um deus muito virtuoso, ele melhor que ninguém reconhecia seus próprios pecados, mas havia certas atitudes que deixavam o deus enojado. E a atitude daquele humano era uma dessas.

Se deitar com uma mulher a força era um crime bárbaro na visão do deus.

_"Humanos... Acabaram destruindo sua própria raça por eles mesmos"_ Pensou Loki ainda furioso apesar de que procurava não externar seus pensamentos em sua face, tinha aprendido muito bem ao longo dos séculos de sua vida a esconder com perfeição seus pensamentos e sentimentos.

"Diga-me humana, o que o velho teme?" Perguntou Loki após alguns minutos de silêncio o que acabou assustando a garota.

Maria ficou em silêncio durante algum tempo e depois finalmente deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso.

"Inferno. Ele teme o inferno" Respondeu a garota "Está sempre rezando, na igreja. Vive temendo o mal... O que é irônico".

Loki apenas concordou com a cabeça, já confabulando alguns planos para dar uma lição inesquecível no humano. Conhecia um pouco sobre a noção de Céu e Inferno cultivada ultimamente por aquela raça.

Sempre tinha odiado não saber das coisas que ocorriam, por isso sempre tinha sido atento a aprender e conhecer sobre todas as raças, planetas, povos e reinos do conhecimento de Asgard... Até dos mais insignificantes deles. Se havia algo que o deus compreendia era que todo e qualquer conhecimento poderia se mostrar útil.

Olhando ao redor Loki finalmente reparou que o sol começava a nascer por um brilho que transpassava pela janela e sabia que precisava partir dali o mais rápido possível. Logo os guardas viriam acordá-lo e se ele não tivesse em sua cela poderia se tornar uma grande confusão, Thanos poderia finalmente desistir de tentar dobra-lo a sua vontade e tentar atacar Asgard de outra forma.

Enquanto o líder dos chitauris ainda acreditava que poderia "quebrar" o deus, mas tempo ele tinha para formular um plano contra o tolo.

A questão era que o deus não compreendia como poderia voltar para sua cela, por mais que a odiasse, no momento era melhor que Thanos acreditasse que ainda tinha o controle, de modo que suas defesas se tornassem mais baixas e vulneráveis.

"Mande-me de volta" Ordenou Loki olhando para a garota.

"Como?"

"Trouxesses-me até aqui. Mande-me de volta" Repetiu o deus. "Há fatos que não posso explicar agora, mas eu preciso estar de volta ao local que estava antes... o mais breve possível ou haverá problemas maiores do que possas imaginar humana" admitiu o deus entre dentes.

Por mais que Loki odiasse aquela situação, a menina parecia ser a única com capacidade no momento para enviá-lo de volta a nave chitauro, um fato que o deus odiava admitir.

"Como farei isto?"

"Procure no livro" Respondeu o deus entre dentes, sua paciência se esvaindo a cada segundo enquanto observava o nascer do sol cada vez mais próximo.

Maria deveria ter sentido o tom de urgência na voz de Loki porque em poucos segundos a morena tinha o livro aberto a sua frente e procurava a forma de "desinvocar" o deus, abrindo um sorriso quando finalmente encontrou o que queria próximo ao feitiço que tinha usado anteriormente.

"Espere. Antes que diga as palavras... Deve-me invocar esta noite novamente."

"E se eu não fizer?"

"Pensei que queria dar uma aliança ao humano que a machuca" Disse o moreno erguendo uma sobrancelha.

A garota se assustou por poucos segundos e depois abriu um pequeno sorriso concordando com a cabeça. Havia compreendido a ordem.

"Agora?"

"Sim"

Maria rapidamente disse as palavras do feitiço e Loki reparou que seu corpo começava a sumir lentamente, se tornando mais translúcido a cada segundo que se passava. E então novamente sentiu o mesmo puxão de antes, lançou um último olhar a garota humana que o observava ainda parada no centro da sala e em poucos segundos desvanecia no ar sem deixar nenhuma evidencia de sua passagem pelo local e Maria poderia muito bem acreditar que havia sido apenas um sonho se não fosse pela marca em seu pulso.

Loki abriu os olhos e encarou extremamente furioso sua cela. Havia voltado para aquela estúpida nave, junto aqueles estúpidos homens de lata, mas dessa vez, lembrou a si mesmo, ele finalmente tinha um plano.

Não demorou muito para que soldados viessem lhe buscar, suas mãos foram rapidamente aprisionadas, sua boca lacrada e seus olhos tampados, uma rotina que o deus conhecia perfeitamente.

Em poucos segundos ele seria levado à presença de Thanos e seria feita a mesma pergunta de todas as últimas vezes, como se Loki já não a conhece por si só.

Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores da nave um sorriso brincalhão habitava seu rosto, escondido atrás da mascara de ferro que aprisionava sua boca. A ideia dos conhecimentos que poderia encontrar naquele livro quase nublando os sentidos do deus, a garota humana nem mesmo tinha ideia do que tinha em mãos.

Mas Loki sim.

Havia muitos anos que o mesmo tinha sido perdido, séculos haviam se passado sem a menor notícia dele e até mesmo acreditava-se que ele realmente havia sido destruído. Brunhild era mais esperta do que se supunha pelo visto, tinha feito todos realmente acreditar que havia destruído o livro que havia roubado de baixo do livro de Odin antes de ser enviada a terra por uma punição dada pelo mesmo deus.

A valkyria tinha mantido o livro protegido e escondido todos esses séculos sem que nem mesmo o próprio Odin desconfiasse do que ocorria. Provavelmente uma magia ensinada pelo livro, o que tornava tudo ainda mais interessante.

E a garota lhe diria tudo que precisava saber, ela tinha concordado assim, tinha aceitado o acordo que lhe fora oferecido sem nem ao menos compreender o que tinha feito. Por que o estúpido livro havia escolhido a garota e não a ele, Loki não sabia dizer, mas tinha sido esperto em encontrar um modo de burlar o feitiço de segurança sobre o livro.

De repente sua mente foi desviada para o beijo anterior, a boca pequena e delicada sobre a sua aceitando seus comandos, seguindo seus passos, se entregando ao deus.

O moreno quis se perguntar de onde tinha vindo tal pensamento, mas então percebeu que a venda sobre seus olhos havia sido retirada assim como mascara de ferro sobre sua boca e estava à frente de Thanos.

"Ajoelhe-se"

Loki apenas encarou o líder dos chitauris sem fazer qualquer sinal que obedeceria a ordem. Thanos furioso ergueu sua mão e usando sua própria magia obrigou o orgulhoso deus a se curvar a sua presença.

Loki até tentava resistir, mas estava fraco e cansado, e, o que ele desprezava saber, não tinha ainda força e conhecimento necessário para lutar contra Thanos. Precisava do cubo e do livro, e então... Seria invencível.

Esperou alguns segundos sabendo exatamente a pergunta que viria a seguir.

"Diga-me Loki, se unirás a mim?"

E novamente o deus daria a mesma resposta.

"Nunca"

O soco a seguir veio rápido contra a maça de seu rosto fazendo o deus cuspir sangue. Erguendo sua cabeça encarou o homem de lata a sua frente que estava furioso com sua resposta novamente.

Thanos rapidamente segurou o deus por seus cabelos e aproximou seu rosto ao moreno.

"Nunca é muito tempo... E você não tem tanto tempo assim" Disse o chitauri para depois empurrar o deus com força para o chão. "Em breve Loki, notarás que é muito mais proveitoso estar ao meu lado e não contra mim" concluiu o alienígena apertando o estomago do deus com sua bota.

"Levem-no daqui. Tirem-no da minha frente." Ordenou a um dos soldados fazendo um sinal para que retirassem o deus dali.

Rapidamente soldados se aproximaram e vendendo o deus colocaram rapidamente a mascara de ferro.

_"E em breve, será você sobre minhas botas e não o contrário"_ Pensou Loki enquanto caminhava para longe de Thanos.

O humano que havia se aproveitado da garota sofreria aquela noite em sua mão se fosse contar por toda a fúria que o deus sentia, não só pela garota, mas como por si mesmo.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota da autora: **Loki tá furioso com Thanos e furioso por Maria. Acho que alguém vai sentir na pele essa fúria no próximo cap. Já adivinharam quem é? kkk


	8. VII - Monstros ao Anoitecer

**Disclaimer:** Avengers não são meus, mas roubei o Loki para mim e não vou pedir resgate.

**Nota da autora:** Desculpe a demora pessoal, ando ocupada com a faculdade e eu estava realmente insatisfeita com esse capítulo, re-escrevi ele várias vezes até ficar do jeito que eu quem aguardava o castigo do senhor Jones, a hora chegou ;)

A música desse capítulo é** Monster** do **Skillet**, vou deixar ela no meu perfil, para quem quiser escutar.

* * *

**Capítulo VII – Monstros ao Anoitecer**

Monstros, segundo muitas lendas são criaturas horrendas que se escondem no escuro da noite, esperando a melhor hora para atacar suas vítimas, observando com atenção suas presas.

Normalmente procuram se esconder dentro de guarda-roupas e debaixo das camas até o momento certo de atacar. São descritos como criaturas horrendas de dentes afiados, longas garras e olhos vermelhos que parecem sempre sugar nossas almas.

Maria costumava chamar Henry Jones de monstro, mas o diretor não concordava. Para Henry Jones monstros eram na verdade demônios, criaturas das trevas que procuravam tentar o bom cristão e levá-los para o mau caminho.

Estas criaturas diabólicas se apresentavam com tamanha beleza que muitos se deixavam levar pela luxuria e procuravam o gosto de seus lábios. Para o velho homem era Maria o monstro.

Em sua mente a garota vivia apenas para tentá-los com sua beleza e afastá-lo de seus bons princípios. A jovem até mesmo vivia ás voltas com aquele estranho fascínio por deuses pagãos, não seria esta uma prova concreta contra a menina?

Sim, era ela a culpada por tentá-lo. Era ela um demônio e monstro, não ele. Ele era apenas um homem fraco que se deixava se seduzir pela beleza daquela jovem.

Não importava o quanto ele lutasse, a morena parecia estar sempre por perto com seus belos lábios e corpo tentador o seduzindo. Tentando-o. Deveria ter enviado aquela garota embora junto com sua mãe assim que ela tinha chego ao orfanato.

Sempre após tocá-la ficava furioso consigo mesmo por ter caído novamente sob o feitiço daquela jovem. Este era um daqueles dias. Tinha caído novamente em tentação noite passada e se não lhe bastasse Maria, a garota parecia ter ensinado a outra menina, Jane, que sempre andava com ela para cima e para baixo como seduzi-lo.

"_Demônias" _Pensou consigo mesmo.

Precisava se purificar depois da noite anterior, por isso, após terminar seus afazeres aquele dia se trancou em seu escritório disposto á passar aquela noite orando, pedindo perdão por sua fraqueza perante aquela tentadora.

Já estava ali há algum tempo quando as luzes de repente se apagaram, assustando. Curioso caminhou até a tomada e tentou acender as luzes, sem nenhum sucesso. Acreditando que havia sido apenas alguma queda de energia caminhou até sua escrivaninha, satisfeito em encontrar algumas velas guardadas ali e as acendeu rapidamente.

Do nada as janelas se abriram com força e um vento forte começou a soprar apagando as velas que tinha acendido anteriormente e uma forte risada foi escutada logo em seguida, dando-lhe a sensação que as paredes tinham tremido perante a força da risada.

Rapidamente Henry levou sua mão até seu pescoço e puxando uma corretinha que trazia consigo para fora segurou fortemente o crucifico que carregava junto à mesma.

"Quem... Quem... está ai?" Perguntou o velho homem tremendo de medo, sua voz saindo fraca e gaga.

Ninguém respondeu, mas ele viu claramente uma sobra atravessar de um lado a outro do escritório e sentiu suas pernas tremerem ao notar que a sombra tinha claramente chifres.

"Pai nosso que está nos céus..." Começou o homem a recitar fervorosamente uma oração que conhecia esperando assim espantar o mal de sue escritório.

"Seu Deus não virá ajudá-lo" Respondeu a sombra com uma voz grave e imponente, o que arrepiou ainda mais o velho homem. "Ele está furioso com você" Concluiu a voz.

"É por causa de Maria, não?" Perguntou o diretor.

Diante do silêncio ele considerou a resposta como sim e rapidamente tratou de se explicar.

"Juro... Juro que não é minha... minha culpa. É ela! É ela que fica me seduzindo, tentando-me com seu corpo...".

"Cale-se tolo" Esbravejou a voz "É você o culpado, tentar se desculpar só irá piorar a situação.".

Sua tentativa patética de se explicar só tinha piorado e enfurecido ainda mais o homem na sombra, mas o Sr. Jones parecia alheio a isso, porquanto tentou novamente.

"Mas é ela...".

Antes que pudesse terminar suas explicações uma cadeira de seu escritório voou com força em sua direção e ele rapidamente se abaixou observando a mesma se quebrar com tudo ao se chocar fortemente contra a parede atrás de si.

"Cale-se" Repetiu a voz furiosa.

"Não é minha culpa. Não é minha culpa" Insistia o velho.

A sua volta livros eram arremessados para fora das estantes, cadeiras eram arremessadas com força contra si enquanto um vento forte parecia empurrá-lo para trás.

"MENTIROSO" Gritou a voz furiosa.

Com o grito a estante de vidro próximo a Henry se quebrou e milhares de cacos vieram em sua direção, procurando se defender o melhor que podia usou seus braços a sua frente cruzando-os e urrou de dor ao sentir os cortes que se formaram em seus braços, pernas e bochechas devido aos cacos.

O sangue rapidamente começou a escorrer de seus ferimentos recém-abertos, manchado sua roupa. Cada vez mais assustado Henry notou quando cobras surgiram do nada e começaram a subir por suas pernas.

As janelas abriam e fechavam violentamente criando um estranho som que lhe arrepiava ainda mais.

"Perdoe-me! Perdoe-me!" Implorava desesperado o diretor.

"Não" Respondeu simplesmente a voz completamente calma.

Completamente enlouquecido o velho Jones levou suas mãos até sua cabeça tampando seus ouvidos enquanto caia com força de joelho sobre o chão sem se importa com os cacos de vidros a sua volta, começando a gritar.

E foi ali que ele ficou mesmo quando tudo se acalmou... Gritando como um completo louco.

Seus gritos finalmente chamaram a atenção dos demais moradores do orfanato que acordaram assustados e correram em direção à porta do escritório. Como a mesma estava trancada se perguntavam o que fazer, até que o menino mais velho da casa decidiu arrombar a mesma.

Todos encararam completamente assustados aquela situação, o escritório completamente destruído e todo quebrado e o diretor gritando sem parar enquanto sangrava.

Sem saberem ao certo o que fazerem, eles rapidamente ligaram para Alice e depois para Samantha, as assistentes sociais do local. Em seguida, seguindo as ordens de Samantha, para o hospital.

Quando finalmente Samantha e Alice chegaram encararam assustada a situação, assim como os enfermeiros que tiveram que se aproximar com cautela do senhor Jones que continuava a gritar. O homem estava completamente enlouquecido.

"O que será que houve aqui?" Perguntou um dos enfermeiros ao outro.

"Não sei. Mas acho que o cara enlouqueceu e fez isso a si mesmo" Respondeu o outro ao colega enquanto procuravam colocar o velho na maca.

O olhar do velho era de um completo louco, estavam arregalados e assustados, e ele ficava repetindo sem parar sobre demônios, Deus, pecado e inferno, o que deixava para os enfermeiros ainda mais claro que o velho tinha enlouquecido.

Todos observaram assustados quando os enfermeiros levavam o velho Jones para a ambulância, alguns policiais também haviam sido chamados e chegavam ao local.

Rapidamente eles começaram a perguntar as crianças do orfanato e aos vizinhos se eles tinham visto algo de estranho ou alguém suspeito entrar no orfanato, as respostas eram sempre as mesmas, ninguém tinha visto nada.

Os dois policiais rapidamente trocaram um olhar entre si e se aproximaram de Samantha e Alice. Samantha fez um sinal para que Alice levasse as crianças para dentro e acalmasse os mais novos que estavam completamente assustadas enquanto os policiais se aproximavam.

"Então, já sabem o que houve?" Perguntou Samantha preocupada.

"Desculpe senhora, mas o que tudo indica é que não havia ninguém suspeito na casa. O Sr. Jones já teve algum surto ou crise parecida?" Perguntou o mais velho da dupla.

"Não. Eu estou completamente assustada com essa situação. Nunca pensei que ele surtaria de tal forma."

"Ele tinha problemas com drogas?" Perguntou o policial novamente.

"OH NÃO... Vocês acreditam que ele...?"

"Não sabemos senhora, mas é possível" Respondeu Turner, o policial mais jovem.

"Vamos voltar amanhã com calma, verificar melhor, mas ao que tudo indica se trata realmente de um surto." Disse Smith, o policial mais velho.

"Obrigado policial Smith"

"De nada senhorita"

De repente os enfermeiros saíram pela porta trazendo o Sr. Jones para fora, tinha demorado mais do que esperado trazê-lo para baixo, porque ele tinha impedido o trabalho dos enfermeiros gritando sem parar.

Era uma imagem sem dúvida marcante, Henry ainda tremia todo completamente agitado. De repente os olhos do velho Jones fixaram em Maria distante em um canto escuro da casa, junto a ela a sombra de um homem e ele rapidamente voltou a gritar assustado.

Assustados os enfermeiros rapidamente doparam o diretor e o colocaram na ambulância.

Maria permaneceu ali no frio da noite observando a tudo. Ao mesmo tempo em que estava assustada, se sentia aliviada, ele não machucaria nenhuma outra garota novamente... Não mais.

Sentiu quando Loki se aproximou e colocou um cobertor sobre seus ombros.

"Obrigada, foi muito gentil da sua parte" Disse a garota se virando em direção a Loki.

O deus usava um estranho capacete com chifres, mas que de algum modo parecia fazer bem a sua aparência.

"Não encare como gentileza, você me é mais útil viva e saudável. Não quero que você morra de pneumonia antes de me dar as respostas que preciso humana."

Maria apenas revirou os olhos perante a resposta do deus.

"Belo capacete"

"Ele me foi útil essa noite. O tolo realmente se assustou com minha sombra" Disse o deus abrindo um sorriso de lado. "Foi divertido"

"Alguém já lhe chamou de sádico antes?"

"Várias vezes minha cara." Respondeu o moreno. "Eu fiz minha parte, não esqueça a sua"

"Eu não esquecerei."

Um silêncio surgiu no local quando o olhar de ambos se encontraram, a memória do beijo anterior ainda bem viva na memória de ambos, até que o moreno quebrou o silêncio e a magia que parecia envolvê-los naquela hora.

"Envie-me de volta e vá dormir, não a quero no sereno, pode lhe fazer mal"

"Continue assim e eu vou começar a achar que realmente se preocupa comigo." Revidou a garota abrindo um sorriso.

"Pense no que quiser humana" Disse o deus antes de sumir.

Foi só apenas quando Loki já tinha ido embora que Maria notou que ele não tinha confirmado, mas também não havia negado sua afirmação.

Disposta a não se meter em problemas resolveu ir dormir, Loki tinha razão, aquele sereno poderia lhe fazer mal.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota final:** Eu amei escrever esse capítulo -q Nunca foi tão divertido enlouquecer um personagem assim antes como foi com esse capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado e comentem. Em breve vamos entrar na próxima fase da fanfic. Estou ansiosa para saber o que irão achar. *-*  
Beijos da Hady... E apareçam fantasminhas u.u Eu quero conhecer vocês.


	9. VIII - Mentiras

**Disclaimer: **Loki não é meu, nem os avengers. Mas tó juntando dinheiro para comprá-lo da Marvel para mim. -q

**Nota da Autora: **Sim eu sei que estou super atrasada, nunca demorei tanto para atualizar e confesso que odiei demorar tanto ç.ç Mas fatos maiores precisaram da minha atenção e atrapalharam minha decisão de postar esse capítulo anteriormente, começando pelo fato de que eu estava em semana de provas na faculdade e terminando pela minha total falta de inspiração para escrever esse capítulo, reescrevi várias vezes até chegar a onde eu queria.

A música desse capítulo é **Alien** do **Tokio Hotel** e como sempre vai estar no meu perfil.

* * *

**Capítulo VIII - Mentiras**

_Ela se sentia enjoada, o estomago revolto dentro de si, uma sensação muito similar à maresia parecia atingê-la mesmo que estivesse em terra e em poucos segundos colocou tudo o que tinha comida horas atrás para fora, o gosto amargo ficou em seus lábios e rapidamente lavou sua boca e escovou seus dentes._

_Erguendo seus olhos encarou a imagem borrada pelas lágrimas de si mesma no espelho, as sensações ainda gravadas em sua mente como ferro aquecido a brasa que havia sido colocado sobre a pele._

_Ela não poderia lidar com a imagem estranha e feia de si mesma no espelho. E ela era feia, horrível, um monstro... Ela era desprezível._

_Urrando de raiva deixou seu corpo cair sobre o chão frio do banheiro e trazendo suas pernas para perto de si usou seus braços para se proteger, se sentia trêmula e zonza. E então sua mente foi atraída pelo brilho da lâmina dentro do armário do banheiro. Era a lâmina do barbeador que havia sido esquecida ali._

_Seria tão fácil. Um simples corte, e toda a dor se esvairiam junto com seu sangue, um simples corte e não haveria mais a vergonha ou o nojo, um simples corte e estaria livre. Levou suas mãos trêmulas até o mesmo retirando a lâmina do produto, ainda com os olhos cheios de lágrimas levou-a até seu pulso... Mas não teve coragem. Não conseguia._

_Lembrou-se de sua mãe, de sua Bisa... E toda a coragem lhe fora embora. Não poderia partir e deixar sua mãe sozinha e adoentada com aquele homem. Tinha que protegê-la e as outras meninas também. _

_Com a resolução firme em seu rosto largou a lâmina num lugar qualquer. Se ao menos agora pudesse parar de chorar._

Maria acordou trêmula. O sonho ainda bem vivido em sua mente. Estava completamente banhada em suor e sua respiração era ruidosa, seu peito descendo e subindo rapidamente.

Jogou as cobertas para o lado e correu até o banheiro de sua suíte molhando seus pulsos, nuca e lavando seu rosto esperando assim acalmar-se um pouco. Ainda pálida encarou sua imagem refletida no espelho.

Não havia sido um sonho.

Foi uma memória de como ela havia se sentido na primeira vez que ele a tinha tomado. Uma lembrança ainda bem vivida dos dias de medo e desespero que havia passado naquele orfanato.

A dor e o desespero que havia sentido aquela noite tinham ficado marcados como ferro em sua mente ainda infantil assim como a sua decisão de não se deixar render. Ela tinha apenas treze anos... Tão jovem e inocente para tomar tamanha responsabilidade em seus ombros, mas ela havia aceitado o fardo. Por sua mãe adoentada que precisava dos trabalhos para os remédios, pelas outras meninas naquele orfanato mais novas que ela e completamente alheias ao mal que as rondava.

"Você ganhou Maria. Você o venceu" Disse a sua imagem refletida no espelho.

Ela tinha saído daquele orfanato, o Sr. Jones havia enlouquecido e fora transferido para um manicômio. Ela tinha ganhado... Certo?

Fez um rápido rabo de cavalo com um dos elásticos que encontrou no seu banheiro e em passos silenciosos saiu de seu quarto indo em direção à sala. Aquela casa lhe era tão estranha ainda, as paredes dos corredores que pareciam sempre encará-la, havia porta-retratos e quadro pendurados sobre a mesma e ela estava naquelas imagens junto a um homem de cabelos negros e olhos verdes.

Portas-retratos que pareciam contar a história de um casal comum... Mas não era realmente. Naquela casa não morava um casal realmente, aquelas fotos haviam sido tiradas a esmo num dia qualquer apenas para enfeitar a casa e contar uma mentira, a mentira que agora ela vivia.

Aos olhos de muitos era Maria Luz O'Hare, a jovem esposa brasileira de um irlandês naturalizado nos EUA chamado Liam O'Hare. Aquela não era a verdade, este nem mesmo era o nome real daquele homem, mas sim Loki. Sim, ela havia se tornado a "esposa" de Liam/Loki naquela farsa que o deus tinha criado.

Maria não gostava de mentir, não gostava de fingir viver uma vida que não era a sua realmente, mas tinha feito um acordo com o deus e o cumpriria, mesmo que para isso tivesse que posar sorridente para fotos e usar uma aliança que não era sua realmente.

Ergueu sua mão e encarou a aliança entre seus dedos. A aliança era linda sem dúvida, era feita em ouro amarelo e tinha pequenos detalhes em esmeraldas cravados ao redor da mesma. Diferente do que tinha pensado originalmente, a aliança era original. Era apenas uma pequena parte da fortuna acumulada pelo deus ao longo dos séculos.

Carregar em seus dedos um anel asgardiano causava-lhe arrepios, era fascinante e assustador, mas não deveria se deixar seduzir, aquele anel estava ali apenas para tornar mais crível à história que precisava contar.

Respirando fundo deixou de encarar a aliança e os porta-retratos do casal sorridente sobre as paredes que pareciam zombar dela e voltou a caminhar pelo corredor.

Aquelas fotos contavam uma história que não condizia com a verdade do que ocorria. Não era sua esposa, era sua serva. Todas as noites ela iria ensinar a Loki os feitiços que ele desejava naquele livro enquanto ele ainda procurava um modo de conseguir se aproximar do livro... Sem sucesso, todas as tentativas tinham se mostrado infrutíferas e o deus sempre acabava sendo arremessado para longe ou algo do tipo quando tentava burlar a segurança do mesmo.

Era engraçado vê-lo frustrado e com os cabelos completamente bagunçados tentando resolver aquele problema, e ele não desistiria. Se havia algo que ela tinha compreendido é que Loki era muito persistente... Ou muito teimoso, se você olhasse por outro ângulo.

Contrariando suas próprias decisões não seguiu em direção à sala, mas seus pés teimosos a guiaram em direção à porta do quarto de Loki.

Encarou a porta por alguns segundos sem saber o que fazer, encheu-se de coragem e ergueu seu punho, mas antes que pudesse bater na porta sua coragem se esvaiu e ela deixou suas mãos caírem novamente ao seu lado.

Após três meses convivendo sobre o mesmo teto que o deu, ela acreditava que o fascínio que ela havia sentido na primeira vez que o tinha visto se desfizesse como algodão doce esquecido sobre a água da chuva, mas suas esperanças tinham se mostrado inúteis.

Se o antigo fascínio havia se desvanecido com o passar do tempo, outra sensação parecia permear por seus poros. Como uma boba ás vezes se pegava observando os lábios dos deus lembrando-se do beijo que haviam trocado aquela noite, ansiosa por um novo beijo, mas sem ter coragem para pedir por um novo.

Não que fosse cega para os defeitos de Loki, tinha se tornado consciente de cada um deles ao longo daquele tempo, mas também não poderia deixar de lhe reparar as qualidades. Gostava do humor negro, sarcástico e irônico que costumava usar, gostava de sua racionalidade e praticidade, apreciava suas visões objetivas e seu conhecimento, e ele tinha bastante conhecimento acumulado ao longo dos séculos de sua vida.

Não Loki não era um príncipe encantado e nunca seria, mas ela não podia evitar acha-lo charmoso e impedir seu coração de bater como um louco sempre que ele a chamava de querida próximo aos vizinhos, mesmo que fosse só uma farsa, ás vezes ela pegava se imaginando como seria se ele a chamasse assim realmente.

Que tolice. Estava agindo como uma garotinha boba pela sua primeira paixão.

E era o que ela era. Nunca antes tinha se sentida atraída por um homem, nunca antes tinha desejado ser tocada ou ser desejada, tinha sufocado isso dentro de si, com medo demais para deixar alguém se aproximar por tantos anos.

Ao menos ainda era dona de sua razão e não costumava a agir feito uma adolescente boba e toda cheia de coraçõezinhos como as outras meninas. Não isso não, não era porque estava atraída pelo deus que se tornaria capacho do mesmo... Ela se recusava a isso.

Respirando fundo deu meia volta disposta a voltar a seu quarto, mas foi impedida por uma mão que segurou seu pulso esquerdo.

Virando-se novamente encarou o deus a sua frente.

"Ham... Oi Loki. Não queria acordá-lo, vou voltar para meu quarto"

"Não estava dormindo. E achou mesmo que não escutaria seus passos e respiração?"

"Eu... Bem..."

"Cale-se humana. Entre"

"Como?" Perguntou Maria assustada.

"Queria falar comigo não? Então entre de uma vez antes que eu mude minha decisão."

"Ahh... Ok"

Respirando fundo, Maria entrou finalmente no quarto do deus.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Sim, eu sou uma filha da #4%A2 em terminar o capítulo logo ali, mas eu quero saber, o que vocês acham que eles irão conversar? O que irá acontecer nesse quarto? Algum palpite.  
E Uhul! Eu voltei amores, meio atrasada, mas voltei. E então o que acharam? Gostaram? Amaram? Odiaram? Divei? -q


	10. IX - Porque choras por mim?

**Disclaimer: **Loki não é meu, nem os avengers. Mas tó juntando dinheiro para comprá-lo da Marvel para mim. -q

**Nota da Autora: **A classificação desse capítulo deixa claro porque a fic é +18 e a música que eu escolhi para esse capítulo é **Russian Roulette** da **Rihanna** e como sempre vai estar no meu perfil.

* * *

**Capítulo IX - Porque choras por mim?**

_"And you can see my heart beating. You can see it through my chest_

_E você pode ver meu coração batendo. Você pode ver através do meu peito"._

**Russian Roulette - Trecho**

Um silêncio sepulcral caiu sobre o quarto assim que Maria atravessou aquela porta. Seu coração batia tão conturbado que ela tinha a impressão que estava ocorrendo um show agitado de rock dentro de si.

O quarto de Loki era perfeitamente bem organizado, todo decorado em tons de verde e prata. A porta para a balaustrada estava aberta e um vento suave entrava pela mesma balançando com graça a cortina de um tom escuro de verde, soprando uma brisa morna.

Nervosa esfregou a palma de suas mãos, sentindo as mesmas suadas. Quando escutou o som da porta se fechar atrás de si engoliu seco, se perguntando por que ela tinha vindo até ali.

Loki permaneceu próximo à porta a encarando com curiosidade, a sobrancelha esquerda levemente erguida enquanto olhava para a garota.

Sem dizer uma única palavra ela caminhou até a balaustrada e fechando seus olhos sentiu o ar frio da noite correr por entre seus cabelos bagunçado alguns fios que haviam escapado de seu rabo de cavalo, respirou fundo permitindo que o ar entrasse e saísse bem lentamente por seus pulmões.

Ainda de olhos fechados sentiu quando Loki se aproximou e se colocou ao seu lado. Era estranho pensar que estar simplesmente ali, próxima a ele, era o suficiente para acalmar os demônios em sua mente e calar as vozes sussurradas dentro de sua alma como fantasmas que se alimentavam de seus medos.

Agradeceu mentalmente que Loki tinha permanecido em silêncio, sem exigir uma resposta – que ela sabia que lhe devia – naquele momento. Ele apenas ficou lá. Ao seu lado.

"Não consegui dormir" Ela disse depois de alguns minutos abrindo seus olhos e encarando o deus, sentindo teu coração falhar algumas batidas ao ver aqueles olhos verdes tão próximos de si.

"Entendo" Respondeu o deus simplesmente sem fazer muitas perguntas.

"Também não conseguia dormia?" Perguntou curiosa a garota.

"Como?"

"Sua cama. Ela está perfeitamente organizada" Respondeu simplesmente.

"És perspicaz humana, devo admitir" Ele disse abrindo um sorriso de lado e depois fechando o rosto disse tão baixo que ela por alguns segundos temeu ter sido impressão, apenas um murmuro do vento "Fantasmas não me deixaram dormir".

Maria não costumava fazer muitas perguntas, até porque sabia que Loki não as responderia, mas naquele momento sentiu que talvez... Só talvez, ele estivesse um pouco mais próximo de si.

"Não falas muito de teu lar antigo. Sentes falta?" Perguntou com suavidade afastando uma mexa teimosa que insistia em cair sobre teu rosto.

Loki ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, como se ponderando se deveria responder ou não a pergunta e então deixando escapar um suspiro frustrado virou seu rosto em direção à noite e finalmente respondeu à morena.

"Não sei se Asgard é mais meu lar."

"Como assim?"

"É sempre tão curiosa humana"

"Sobre você... Sim" Admitiu honesta "Você é como uma fração complicada ou um quadro que ainda não desvendei que mensagem o autor queria transmitir, e isso é... Frustrante. Não ter as respostas é frustrante." Completou a morena deixando escapar um muxoxo. "Eu acho... Eu acho que você tem saudades de teu lar" Terminou meio tímida.

O deus ergueu uma sobrancelha e encarou firme o rosto da garota como se pedindo que ela continuasse.

"É normal sentir saudades, sabe. Isso não te torna fraco. Você tem uma família esperando por você lá..."

De repente o deus começou a rir e Maria encarou-o furiosa.

"Que lhe passas?"

"Não há ninguém esperando por mim lá. Ninguém que deseje minha volta. Aposto que comemoram a minha suposta morte." Disse o deus com um tom mordaz.

"Não repita isso novamente... Você não sabe..." Começou a garota meio trêmula.

Tentando recuperar o controle Maria respirou fundo, tentando lembrar a si mesma que não deveria chorar pelas palavras amargas do deus a sua frente, mas pensar e fazer são duas coisas completamente diferentes e algumas lágrimas teimosas começaram a escorrer por entre seus olhos.

"Eu... Eu daria tudo para ter minha família esperando por mim no Brasil, mas não sobrou ninguém. Estão todos mortos... Mas você, você tem... tem pessoas que se importam com você e devem estar preocupados, como pode agir assim? Como pode rir e dizer que eles devem estar desejando sua morte? É sua família. Eles devem estar sofrendo por você agora mesmo..."

De repente os lábios de Loki encontraram-se com os da garota, interrompendo sua apaixonada fala. Maria ficou assustada e completamente surpresa sem saber ao certo o que fazer, furiosa começou a socar o peito do deus a sua frente com força, mas Loki apenas segurou seus pulsos e aprofundou o beijo.

Loki a beijava com força e voracidade, esmagando seus lábios com força contra o dela. Maria quis empurrá-lo, voltar a socá-lo, mas então sentiu o desespero vindo dos lábios do deus e soube que talvez fosse o que ele precisasse.

Completamente entregue deixou que Loki a beijasse, deixou que ele a puxasse para si, sua língua dentro de sua boca, tomando, exigindo, sem oferecer nada em troca e ela continuava a ceder e entregar a ele.

Tão breve quanto o beijo surgiu ele acabou e Maria ficou ali sentindo o seu coração bater violentamente dentro de si, encarando profundamente os olhos do moreno enquanto Loki dedilhava de leve seus lábios, estes completamente inchados pelo beijo anterior.

"Por que choras por mim humana? Por que me achas digno de suas lágrimas?" Perguntou o deus curioso levando sua mão até a trilha molhada deixada pelas lágrimas de Maria sobre sua bochecha, secando-a.

"Porque se eu não chorar por você, será que poderás chorar por si mesmo?" Perguntou a garota.

Loki não respondeu nada apenas aproximou seus lábios aos de Maria e voltou a beijá-la, dessa vez com suavidade e calma, como se tivesse todo tempo do mundo para provar dos lábios da garota.

Maria sentiu seus olhos pesarem e fecharem, delicadamente correspondendo ao beijo, se perguntando como era possível que o mesmo homem que tanto tinha exigido no beijo anterior ser o mesmo homem que agora tanto lhe oferecia em um beijo.

"Não se envolva Maria" Pensou consigo mesma, mas de alguma forma ela já sabia... Era tarde demais.

Loki de repente subiu as mãos que estavam sob a sua cintura e tocou a sobre os seios delicadamente fazendo com que a menina soltasse um suspiro assustado.

Trêmula deixou que ele tirasse a parte de cima de seu pijama, abraçando seu pescoço quando sentiu seus lábios sobre o colo de seus seios. Arfou ao mesmo tempo ansiosa e amedrontada.

Antes que desse por cima Loki tinha o seu sutiã aberto e jogado para um canto qualquer, nervosa cruzou seus braços a frente de seu corpo, completamente tímida.

"Não temas. Não vou te machucar" Sussurrou o deus bem próximo aos seus ouvidos.

Um pouco mais confiante deixou seus braços caírem livres ao lado de seu corpo, se perguntando se ele a acharia bonita ou repugnante. Lembrou-se de algumas cicatrizes que Jones havia deixado sobre seu corpo... O medo novamente começou a correr por suas veias, a sensação de ser imperfeita, ela estava quebrada e fora de uso.

"Você é linda" Sussurrou Loki levando um de suas mãos até seus seios e brincando com seu mamilo.

O olhar de desejo nos olhos do deus a fez se sentir bela e todo o medo e vergonha foram levados para longe de si.

Arfou trêmula ao sentir a língua de Loki sobre um de seus seios, ela se sentia queimar como se tivesse com febre, o vento frio que soprava chocava-se sobre teu corpo quente a fazendo tremer ainda mais.

Completamente entregue jogou sua cabeça para trás permitindo que o moreno tivesse maior acesso ao seu corpo. Loki alternava sua atenção entre um seio e outro, usando as mãos para dar atenção ao outro seio.

Nervosa esfregou uma perna contra a outra se perguntando de onde vinha aquela necessidade, seu corpo ficando cada vez mais úmido. O deus então subiu seus beijos sobre seu colo, pescoço e mordiscou de leve sua orelha direita, suas mãos acariciando sua costa de leve com toques tão suaves, mas que enviavam milhares de arrepios por todo teu corpo.

"Envolva suas pernas ao redor da minha cintura" Ordenou Loki.

Ainda meio trôpega completamente bêbada de desejo, Maria fez o que o deus pediu e se deixou ser guiada. Estava tão perdida em desejo que nem tinha notado que Loki a tinha guiado a sua cama até sentir os lençóis embaixo de si.

O moreno logo se uniu a ela, posicionando seu corpo sobre o dela. Maria sentiu os dedos de Loki descerem lentamente por entre o cós de sua calça do pijama até encontrarem sua parte intima, começando a dedilha-la lentamente.

Tudo estaria perfeito, se o medo não tivesse encontrado aquele simples gesto como uma brecha para enredá-la novamente para dentro do pesadelo anterior. Naquele segundo tudo mudou, não era mais Loki que a tocava, mas sim o Sr. Jones. Presa dentro de seu próprio pesadelo Maria podia escutá-lo rindo enquanto a tocava pedindo que ela abrisse os olhos.

Chorando começou a socá-lo com raiva. Não ia se entregar a ele novamente não mais.

"Abra os olhos"

"PARE! PARE! DEIXE-ME EM PAZ" Pedia ela sentindo-se afogar em lágrimas, a voz trêmula e assustada. "POR FAVOR, NÃO. NÃO".

De repente o toque sobre seu corpo parou e assustada Maria abriu seus olhos para encontrar os olhos verdes de Loki a encarando.

As lágrimas novamente começaram a escorrer sobre seus olhos. Nervosa empurrou o mesmo e correu para longe daquele quarto e só parou depois de estar segura dentro de seu próprio quarto.

Fechando a porta deixou seu corpo cair pesado sobre o chão enquanto dava vazão às lágrimas, ouviu o som de batidas em sua porta, sabia que era Loki, mas não podia deixá-lo entrar.

Não agora.

Não agora que ele a tinha visto quebrada. Que conhecia suas cicatrizes. Ela estava com tanta vergonha do que tinha acontecido. Podia ouvir a respiração do deus do outro lado da porta e por alguns segundo achou que ele tinha ido embora após algum tempo de silêncio, mas escutou o som dele sentando-se do outro lado de sua porta.

Curiosa se perguntou o que ele fazia ali até que escutou o som da voz de Loki cantando baixinho do outro lado da porta e um pequeno sorriso surgiu entre seus lábios mesmo que continuasse a chorar.

_"Don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you, baby  
And don't you cry tonight"_

**Continua…**

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **E então? Foi de cair o forninho como prometido? Espero que sim -q

E não me matem por parar as coisas ali, estamos falando da Maria e do Loki pessoal, não podemos esquecer que ela tem um passado de abusos.

A música que o Loki canta ali no finalzinho é Don't Cry do Guns N' Roses e eu aconselho a quem não conhece a letra, ir dar uma olhadinha, vou deixar a música no meu perfil também.

Espero comentários viu? Vou esperar por vocês amores da tia Hady *-*


End file.
